Legacy of the Vampire
by RedRover10
Summary: Veemon has been with FlameGatomon for some time now. Things go hectic once Vampmon come into the mix. Now, he's having some mean flashbacks and memories about the time him and Flame were together. How will he cope with is loss? M for Sex, language, violence, and blood, and gore


Red Rover- Welcome to Red Rover's first Mega lemon! A great piece that I was inspired to write...

Gomamon- Yeah, inspired by the fact that Jodan wrote a better lemon than you.

Red Rover- Hey!

Gomamon- Come on. You read that See La Vee fic. It was great!

Red Rover- That's just because YOU got laid in that lemon.

Gomamon- True. But this whole thing is just some ego trip for you. Even this whole talking to your digimon partner thing is ripped of from Jodan.

Red Rover- Can we get on with this lemon before I become assiantantless? Anyway, this is a Mega lemon. I like to thank Trillermon, whose Vampmon lemon inspired me to write this. I'd like to thank Jodan, who showed me how a Mega lemon was meant to be written. Sonimon and Togashi of course, the grandfathers of Lemon writing, who inspired me in the first place. My proofreaders, Madman and BahamutX of course. Sylia Stingmon, who helped develop the Flamegatomon character. And Buffy the Vampire Slayer for inspiration as well, as well as giving me a vampire fetish.

Gomamon- What about Shakespeare? I mean, this is based kind of Romeo and Juliet.

Red Rover- What does he care? He's dead!

Gomamon- And I am fictional, what's your point?

Red Rover- But before we begin, there is a sound track to this lemon. You can see the song list at the end of the lemon, or if you wish, you may request a copy of the songs from Jodan or myself. Jodan's can be reached on AOL at Neptune200. I am mrredrover on AOL as well.

Gomamon- Anyway, without further ado...

Legacy of the Vampire

By

RED ROVER

The Digital World, like the human world, had many eras. This is a time when the digital world was young and unstable. New digimon appeared every day as the old ones were replaced. Digimon had not yet evolved to the point where they could be reformed if they died, and in a harsh new world, this would often prove to be deadly. The digimon lived in towns and cities around the world, when very few digimon had even reached the champion state. Digimon where different, and where just learning what they where capable of. No one knew that the world was made of data, or that there existed another world tied into the Digital World. This story tells the history of three of the greatest digimon heroes.

Deep in a forest in the Digital World...

Night had just fallen. The only sound was the slight rustling of the tree branches from the slight breeze. But if you looked up, one might just be able to make out the silhouettes of something flying in the night. These creatures had black skin, which shone in the full moon light. Their black reptilian wings folded in slightly as they landed. The looked at one another, and spoke in voices that could be mistaken for a mere blowing wind.

"Come on..." The Vampmon whispered to the others, his fangs protruding from his mouth. "We need to hurry."

"Are you sure it is wise to feed?" Another Vampmon spoke, but the voice was slightly different, higher than the others. "I mean the Three Vampmon Hunters..."

"That's why we aren't in force, instead of hunting solo." The Vampmon answered back. "The Three would not take on all of us..."

"I don't know about that, I mean, I saw one of them take out four Vampmon at once. Lucky he didn't see me or I'd be a puddle of ooze as well." The Vampmon spoke.

"We will talk about your cowardly acts later." The Vampmon looked at the tiny farmhouse. "It's time to feed."

The Vampmon moved silently, not even disturbing the grass as they stalked the house. The lead Vampmon went up to the bedroom window, the other standing guard. He peered in, seeing two lumps in the bed. The Vampmon licked his lips. He had not fed in some time, and two juicy morsels now presented themselves to him. The Vampmon slowly opened the window, not even making a squeak as he slid the panel up. The Vampmon then entered the room, landing on the wooden floor still silent. Vampmon had natural stealth abilities. Not that he would have trouble taking out these two rookies. But silent fear made the prey much more enjoyable. Adrenaline did add a bit of spice to the blood. It was time to strike. "Hissss..." Vampmon let out a low hiss, wanting to wake the occupants up. Nothing. (Heavy sleepers.) Vampmon decided for the more direct approach, ripping off the covers to the bed.

Two straw dummies lay there, with fangs painted on their heads, and stakes in each of their hearts. Attached to each stake was a note, written in large black letters. GOTCHA.

The Vampmon's blood felt like ice as he dropped the blanket, and he dashed to the window. "IT'S A TRAP!" The Vampmon screamed, but already a split second too late

"YE-HAA!" Two of the Vampmon turned as the ground burst apart. A flash of yellow and silver flew by them.

"Graaahhhh..." The two Vampmon fell to the ground, identical wounds on each of their chests, three deep gouges, each bubbling around the edges.

Armadillomon broke out of his roll, and turned and faced. His front paws where in cased in solid silver gloves, ending up in claws. "How'd ya like that, ya blood suckers?!" Armadillomon had been camping here for the last four days since they arrived, knowing that Vampmon like easy targets.

The group of Vampmon turned and faced Armadillomon, which is exactly what Armadillomon wanted. One of the Vampmon screamed as an arrow with a four bladed head hit him in the chest, splitting his core into to four pieces. His body began to jerk, and dissolve, forming a puddle of black ooze on the ground. "Over here!" Hawkmon shouted from a treetop, aiming his cross bow with silver arrows. "We knew you creatures could not resist such a tempting target!"

The Vampmon group instinctively dodged, which was still part of the plan. The third member of the party came ploughing out of the bushes, crying "VEE HEADBUTT!" bowling the entire group over. Veemon landed on the ground, but was not smiling. His face was grim and all business. Veemon grabbed the nearest Vampmon next to him. This was a turned Vampmon. A Gazimon with fangs and long black wings from his back. The Vampmon could turn digimon into their kind, those that need to feed on other digimon to survive. Veemon growled, and reached under his arms, pulling a silver dagger out of his sheath.

"ARRRGHH!" The Gazimon vampire screamed as the silver dagger was plunged deep into his chest. Veemon twisted the blade, a movement he had done more times then he could count. The core inside Gazimon split into four pieces. The Gazimon's eyes went wide, and he feel to the ground, his mouth frothing. He to slowly began to melt, turning into another dark puddle of ooze. Veemon jerked his head up. He saw a flurry of wings as one of the Vampmon took off towards the forest. Veemon turned and looked back at Hawkmon and Armadillomon. There were still four Vampmon remaining. That means the pair were out numbered two to one. (Good, they don't need my help.) Veemon turned back to the escaping Vampmon, who was already gaining air. "Oh no you don't!" Veemon moved fast jumping on to the first tree and pushing of with his strong feet, landing on a high branch. The Vampmon was already above the tree line, and would shortly be too high for Veemon to reach. Veemon took a split second to mentally plan his next move, and leapt again, jumping high. The Vampmon was still concentrating on air, to avoid the battle. But just as the Vampmon thought the coast was clear, a digimon projectile slammed into the Vampmon's back. "UHHH!"

Veemon held the Vampmon in a bear hug from behind. "Think you could get away from me?!" Veemon lectured as the Vampmon struggled, but Veemon's body impaired the black wings. Veemon pulled back, the Vampmon losing all sense of direction, and began to plummet towards the ground below, Veemon still hanging on tight. Veemon saw the ground coming, and twisted hard, making sure the Vampmon would take the brunt of the collision.

"OUFF!" The Vampmon hit the dirt hard, Veemon falling off as the Vampmon skidded across the ground.

Veemon rolled with the landing, ending up on his feet. He knew that Vampmon had a high regenerative property, and knew that would only stun one. Veemon moved quickly, the Vampmon was already getting up, facing away from Veemon. "Don't bother trying to run! Vee HEADBUTT!"

The Vampmon took the blow full in the back, and went slamming face first into a large tree. Veemon rushed forward, taking his dagger out of his sheath under his arm. Veemon grabbed the Vampmon, spinning the digimon around. "I always get my man!" Veemon screamed as he plunged the danger in the Vampmon's shoulder, to perform a killing technique that would end up with Veemon pulling the dagger diagonally across the chest.

"SCREECH!" The Vampmon let out a high pitch scream, which stopped Veemon cold. Veemon had killed or captured many Vampmon, both pure Vampmon and converted digimon. But in all his hunts, he had never seen a Vampmon like this.

The Vampmon was a girl. The only pure female Vampmon Veemon had ever seen. She had a shapely hour class figured, and two fangs that jetted out of her mouth at what Veemon would consider a cute angle. And her eyes... deep and red. They weren't full of evil or malice, just pain and suffering. Just like Flamegatomon...

The female Vampmon looked at Veemon, the blue digimon still holding on to the hilt of the dagger buried in her shoulder. The wound burning as the dagger was pure silver, the skin bubbling around the edges. But Veemon had stopped. He seemed to stare at her, as if in some sort of trance. Vampmon stared back for a second, forgetting the pain for a second, locked in Veemon's eyes.

"Veemon!" Armadillomon's voice called out from the darkness.

Veemon's head snapped to the side. Vampmon suddenly let out a hiss. "GRaah!" And brought her clawed hands across Veemon's face.

"GAH!" Veemon fell back as three shallow cuts slashed across his left eye. He stumbled back letting go of the dagger, still buried in the Vampmon's shoulder. The female Vampmon turned, and jumped into the sky, opening her wings wide. She quickly took flight, and was soon flying into the night.

Armadillomon and Hawkmon had finished with the rest of the Vampmon, and hurried off in Veemon's direction. "Veemon?" Hawkmon landed on a rock in front of Veemon. "Are you all right?"

Veemon touched his eye, which was dripping with blue blood. "Yeah..."

"What happened man?" Armadillomon walked up next, looking over Veemon.

"The Vampmon got away..." Veemon replied as he fumbled the empty sheath under his arm. "With my dagger."

The female Vampmon landed in a old temple. There were several old temples in the area here, and the Vampmon had taken refuge here. She grimaced as she grabbed the hilt of the dagger, the silver burning her palm. "GrrrrrrAAAAH!" Lady Vampmon screamed as she ripped the dagger out, flinging the blade to the side. The wound in her shoulder burned. The silver would heed the healing process for some time.

"How did the hunt go?" Vampmon, male Vampmon, looked around the temple. Most were pure, but a few converted digimon where there. All off them sported black wings and fangs, and all feared the Hunters.

"What do you think?" Lady Vampmon growled as she looked at the wound, which bubbled at the edges. "The Three hit us."

There was general murmuring in the Temple. The Three. Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. Three of the most powerful digimon in the Digital world. One Vampmon spoke up. "Were you followed?"

"No." Lady Vampmon replied. "They where checking on Veemon. He was injured."

"You, you injured Veemon?" Vampmon spoke with surprise.

"And escaped?" Another Vampmon answered.

"Don't sound so shocked." Lady Vampmon answered, but she knew what they meant. No single Vampmon has ever taken on one of the Three and lived, let alone injured. Veemon had her cold, but he stopped.

"This dwindles are numbers even more." Vampmon looked around. "We are on the verge of extinction here."

"Right. We need to stop the Three." Another Vampmon answered.

"... I don't think that is a good idea." Lady Vampmon spoke up.

All eyes turned to her. "Just because you managed to escape from Veemon, doesn't make you our leader."

"It's not that. There will always be another hunter like Veemon. What we need to do is stop all this killing." Lady Vampmon replied.

"In case you have forgotten, we need to feed to survive." A Vampmon spoke from the crowd.

"Is that all our lives are? Mere survival?" Lady Vampmon sighed as she rubbed her shoulder. She looked to the ground, seeing the silver dagger that had nearly ended her life. Lady Vampmon bent down, and with an old rag laying by the wall, she picked up the silver weapon.

"That is all we need now." The Vampmon horde generally agreed, though a few murmur of agreement with Lady Vampmon were heard.

Lady Vampmon held the covered dagger tightly. (Is it?) Lady Vampmon looked out towards the moon lit night. (A life of mere survival. No light. No love. Just survival... Maybe the other digimon are right. We are nothing but monsters.) "I need to go out and feed."

"The Three are still out there." A converted Terriermon reminded. He had black wings and fangs as did all Vampmon.

"Then stay. I'll be safe." Lady Vampmon spread her wings, and took off.

The Vampmon turned and began talking to one another. "We need to leave. The Three will eventually find us here." There was general agreement. The Three would find them, and attack most likely during the day. Possibly using fire and burning the temple. The Three knew all the tricks, and used them.

Four pure Vampmon however, had taken to a corner, and where talking amongst themselves. "I am sick of this running. We find a nice little feeding ground, and it seems some hunter shows up a day later. Especially the Three."

"So we need to take out the Three." Was the answer from another Vampmon.

"Oh yeah." The third Vampmon answered. "All Vampmon fear them. And for good reason. Face it, no one will willing battle any off the Three."

"So we just need to level the playing field." The fourth Vampmon answered. "And a tasty Agumon I ate the other day gave me a bit of information that may prove useful. It seems he worked for someone called Gennai..."

Veemon leaned up against the wall after they returned to town. The surviving Vampmon they had injured where being carted out to the centre of town. Veemon lagged behind, think he went unnoticed. "Why so glum?"

Veemon looked to the side at Hawkmon. "Nothing."

Hawkmon sighed. "Veemon come on. We all let one get away occasionally."

"I don't." Veemon reminded as the scratched the dirt with his foot.

"Veemon..." Hawkmon moved up. "Come on. You have been like this for years now, and it is only getting worse. I can not even recall the last time you smiled."

"Maybe I don't feel like smiling." Veemon continued looking down.

"Veemon..." Hawkmon sighed. He had been avoiding this topic for the longest time now, but realized it was inevitable. "You need to get over her."

Veemon's head snapped to face Hawkmon. "Shut UP!"

Hawkmon didn't. "I know how dear Flamegatomon must have been to you..."

"You couldn't possibly know!" Veemon growled.

"Do you think you are the only one who lost a love one?" Hawkmon repeated "You can't keep living in the past. You have to accept it and move..."

CRACK! Hawkmon fell back, not even seeing the fist. Veemon just stood there, tears in his eyes. He hadn't even thought of the punch; it just happened. "Hawkmon... I ... I..." Veemon shook, his fist trembling.

Hawkmon got up, wiping his beak. "No it's ok. I've been hit worse." (But not very often.) Hawkmon thought as he rubbed some blood from his beak. "You just needed to vent."

"It's no excuse." Veemon turned his back. "I'm going for a walk." Veemon replied as he walked down the street.

Hawkmon considered following, but decided against it. (No, he needs to think over what I said. Flamegatomon needs to be put to rest. Veemon needs to realize no matter how many Vampmon he kills, she will never come back.)

Veemon was back years ago, when he lived a much simpler life. He lived in a hut, working as a simple farmer on the outskirts of a village. Veemon just came in from working. "Looks like we are going to have to harvest soon."

A cat like digimon with red striped fur and ruby red eyes turned around from the kitchen. "That's good. We need some money, I just came back from town with some supplies."

Veemon smiled back. "So what did you bring me?" Veemon went to the bag. "Something tasty I hope."

"Hands off!" Flamegatomon's tail came down, and slapped him lightly on the hand.

"Ow!" Veemon grabbed his hand, pretending to be more hurt than he was. "Come on Flames, you know I am not a fighter." Veemon had never thrown a punch in his life, always settling things with a joke and a smile.

"You'll spoil supper. You can snack after." Flamegatomon teased him.

"I won't spoil my appetite." Veemon smiled back as he went to the bag, as Flamegatomon's tail shot out again, catching him on the tail this time. "Ye-OW!"

"You are a stubborn one." Flamegatomon giggled.

"Geeze just because a girl digivolves to champion, she thinks she owns you." Veemon smiled back. Flamegatomon was a rarity in the Digital World. A champion level digimon. Very rare and almost unheard of. She truly was a miracle to Veemon. "Fine, maybe I just need to work up a bit of an appetite..." Veemon smiled and approached Flamegatomon.

"What are you doing?" Flamegatomon took a step back, as Veemon tackled her, shoving her up against the counter.

"Just a little exercise." Veemon placed his mouth on Flamegatomon's furry lips. It quickly turned to a deep French kiss, Veemon running his tongue over Flamegatomon's rough tongue. Veemon ran his hands up Flamegatomon's body, feeling her furry self in between his fingers.

"Mmmm Veemon..." Flamegatomon moaned as the kiss was broken, Veemon sliding his mouth down to her breast. "Oh!"

"Mmmm..." Veemon licked Flamegatomon's breast under the red fur, making Flamegatomon squeal in pleasure. Veemon looked up and smiled. "Maybe I can find something else to snack on..." Veemon moved his hands down, and placed them on Flamegatomon's red ass.

"Oh!" Flamegatomon was lifted up, and dropped on the counter. Veemon grabbed each of her legs and pulled them wide. "OHHH!" Flamegatomon moaned as Veemon placed a finger on her clit, and rubbed it.

"Oh yeah, my kind of meal..." Veemon placed his face in Flamegatomon's crotch, and ran his tongue around the outer pussy lips.

"Oh Veemon!" Flamegatomon moaned as Veemon strong tongue touched her most sensitive of places. "That feels so good!" Flamegatomon placed her paws on Veemon's blue ears.

"MMmm I know it does Flames." Veemon smiled as he placed his tongue in Flamegatomon's pussy hole, causing Flamegatomon to jump a little. Veemon began to lick all around the entranceway, all the while thumbing Flamegatomon's clit.

"Veemon, keep it up..." Flamegatomon panted as her erogenous zone was stimulated. "It feels... oh... I am... going to...OOOOHHHH!" Flamegatomon arched her head back as she came.

Veemon lapped like a starving dog as Flamegatomon came. Her cunt became hotter as she climaxed, which apparently was a trait of Flamegatomon's species. "MMmmm now that was a tasty treat." Veemon stop up as he licked his lips. "Now it's my turn to give you yours." Veemon pushed a hand on Flamegatomon's back and pushed her down so she was lying on the counter.

Flamegatomon grabbed her legs under her knees, pulling her legs wide. Her wet cunt was now full exposed for the taking. "Oh yes Veemon, give me my treat..."

Veemon hopped up, so he landed on the counter top, in between Flamegatomon's legs. His blue dick was out, throbbing with hormones. "Here it comes..." Veemon positioned his dick at Flamegatomon's pussy hole.

"OOHhhh!" Flamegatomon moaned as the blue rod entered her. "Fuck me!" Flamegatomon orders as Veemon completely entered her.

"Anything you wish." Veemon smiled as he began to pump his hips in and out, which seemed to match Flamegatomon's groans. "Flames, you are so hot!" Veemon grunted as he fucked Flamegatomon.

"And you're so good..." Flamegatomon moaned as Veemon held on to her hips, moving faster now. The counter creaked each time Veemon slammed into the willing female. A pot fell down with a loud clatter, but neither seemed to notice.

"Yeah, yeah..." Veemon panted as he moved faster, begging for release. "Flames... YEAH!" Veemon came hard, filling up Flamegatomon with his cum. Veemon kept fucking, the cum dripping out as he pulled out and on the counter.

"Oh VEEMON!" Flamegatomon moaned as she was filled with the hot seed, bring another orgasm. Her moans echoed in the house as Veemon slowed down, collapsing on her furry chest.

The two just lay there panting for a moment, until Veemon spoke. "Flames?"

"Yes?" Flamegatomon panted back.

"Now can I have a snack?"

Veemon and Flamegatomon where asleep, having made love one more time after supper, before going to bed. Both where in a deep slumber, and did not hear the front door being forced open. but they herd what came next. The door to the bedroom crashed open with a burst of wood. Veemon and Flamegatomon each looked up from the bed, jostled from their dreams. "What?!" Veemon got up first, but a blow to his neck sent him coughing on the ground. A foot to his face sent him back further, giving him a minor concussion.

"Veemon!" Flamegatomon moved to his aide, but hands grabbed her from behind. Two sharp prongs of pain filled her neck.

Another Vampmon latched on the other side of Flamegatomon's neck, and began to drink deeply from the vein. "Ahhhh..." Flamegatomon cried weakly, feeling so incredibly weak.

"MMmm yeah!" The Vampmon licked his lips as he pulled away from Flamegatomon's neck. "I have never had such a good meal!"

"She's a, what do you call it, champion digimon." Another Vampmon replied as he walked up, running his hand over Flamegatomon's face. "What a nice face..."

"She looks nice all over." The remaining two Vampmon had picked up Veemon, and where tying him up, binding his hands behind his back and his legs together. "Now we have something for later."

"Well you two can finish off this Flamegatomon." The two Vampmon pushed Flamegatomon forward. Flamegatomon fell to the ground, unable to support her own weight.

"You know, we aren't going anywhere for a while." One of the Vampmon picked Flamegatomon up by her chin. "There's no reason this needs to be a quick kill."

Veemon coughed, his throat still sore. "Leave... her alone!"

"Shut UP!" A Vampmon turned around, and kicked Veemon under the jaw again.

"What a wimp..." The Vampmon holding Flamegatomon replied. "Bet you'd like a real man right?"

"Noo..." Flamegatomon tired to move, but was so drained she could hardly keep conscious.

"Oh yeah!" The Vampmon threw Flamegatomon on the bed. He easily forced Flamegatomon's legs open.

"Uhhhh!" Flamegatomon whimpered as she felt the Vampmon's cock enter her pussy.

"Stop it!" Veemon choked out again, tasting the coppery taste of his own blood. "STOP IT!"

"Will some one shut him up?!" The Vampmon fucking Flamegatomon cried. "I am trying to enjoy myself!"

The Vampmon closest to Veemon grabbed a section of the sheet, and ripped it. "Come here you..."

"GET OFF OF HER!" Veemon screamed as the Vampmon moved behind him, and shoved the sheet into his mouth, gagging him. "MRRPPHG!"

"Much better." The Vampmon kicked Veemon in the corner again.

"Oh yeah..." The Vampmon fucking Flamegatomon moaned as it pumped in and out of the hot pussy. "She is so hot..." The Vampmon bent down, licking the side of Flamegatomon's face.

"Mmmm..." Flamegatomon turned her head, not able to look at the horrible face.

"Oh baby... I am going to... CUM!" Vampmon moaned as he shot Flamegatomon full of his seed. Flamegatomon sniffled as she felt the violator ejaculate inside her. "Oh you know you like it..." Vampmon grabbed Flamegatomon's left tit and pinched it hard.

"OWwww..." Flamegatomon whined as Vampmon twisted.

"Oh yeah she wants more, any takers?" Vampmon slid off of Flamegatomon.

"Right here!" Two Vampmon jumped on the bed. One Vampmon flipped Flamegatomon on her stomach, while the other took position at her face.

"MRRRH!" Veemon couldn't even sit up he was so tightly bound, but he could see the horror in front of him.

One Vampmon grabbed Flamegatomon's chin, bringing her head with eye level with his hard dick. "Open your mouth bitch!" The Vampmon ordered as he squeezed her chin. "Or I get my friend to lop off one of your boyfriend's ears!"

Flamegatomon looked to the side, Veemon struggling in the corner as a Vampmon reached down and grabbed Veemon's ear. Flamegatomon looked back, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. "That's the way!" The Vampmon plunged his throbbing member in Flamegatomon's mouth, and began to face fuck her, putting his hands on the back of her head so he could get a decent rhythm going.

The Vampmon at Flamegatomon back end grabbed her by the tail, pulling her up. "Oh she does have a nice ass." Vampmon looked over at Veemon. "You should be proud."

"GRRRMMPHH!" Veemon screamed through the bandana as Vampmon shoved a finger roughly up Flamegatomon's ass hole.

"AAHHHH!" Flamegatomon screamed as the unlubricated digit slid in her back door. The dick slid out of her mouth as she cried in pain.

"Bitch!" Flamegatomon received a hard slap to the side of her head. "I didn't say you could stop! Do it again and your boyfriend is dead!"

Flamegatomon's eyes where now tear soaked as she opened her mouth, and the dick was shoved back in hard. The Vampmon grabbed the back of her head hard, pulling the fur with his strong hands. Flamegatomon felt the finger being removed from her ass after several uncomfortable seconds, but it brought no relief, for she knew what was coming next. Flamegatomon braced herself, and kept from screaming as her ass was ripped open by the large cock.

"MMMRR!" Veemon cried out again, seeing Flamegatomon's pain and humiliation.

"Man is she tight!" The Vampmon fucking her ass cried out. "I could hardly get in here. I am guessing your boy doesn't screw you in the ass like he should. Either that or he's got one of the smallest dicks in the Digital World."

"Mmmm..."Flamegatomon cried as the Vampmon began to hump her ass hard now, shoving the unlubricated cock deep inside her rectum. Her entire body ached from the blood loss and raping.

"Baby, get ready!" The Vampmon on her face cried. "I am going to cum, and you better swallow every drop!" Vampmon order as he got ready to unload. Vampmon slammed into Flamegatomon's face a few more times hard, before letting out a loud groan.

"Mmmm..." Flamegatomon kept her lips tightly wrapped around the cock, forcing the disgusting semen down her throat. Only after the Vampmon was satisfied she had drank every drop did he release her. Flamegatomon was still rocked as the other Vampmon continued to screw he up the ass hard.

"Oh yeah, here it comes bitch!" The Vampmon moaned as he slammed in a few more times, before letting a torrent of cum into her back door. Flamegatomon just whimpered as she felt the warm fluid fill her, and drip down her leg as Vampmon pulled out of her butt hole, giving her furry ass a squeeze for good measure. "Man she still wants more!" The Vampmon laughed. "So who hasn't gone?"

Flamegatomon tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen. She looked at her blue dragon lover on the ground. "Veemon..." Flamegatomon could hardly speak as the final Vampmon climbed up on the bed. The Vampmon picked her up, squeezing her furry breasts tightly. "Mmm!"

"Oh yeah I can tell you are going to be a good fuck." Vampmon sat down, his cock sitting straight up in the air. Vampmon positioned Flamegatomon so that she was facing away from him, and facing Veemon. Vampmon wanted Veemon to see him Flamegatomon.

"Oh yeah!" The Vampmon rammed into Flamegatomon complete on his shaft.

"Ahhh!" Flamegatomon groaned as Vampmon held on to her hips, and moved her up and down. Flamegatomon felt no pleasure from this, her body was too drained. Vampmon however moaned in great enjoyment as he raped the young champion feline.

Veemon's whole body shook. The Vampmon gave him a perfect angle to see Flamegatomon violated. Veemon pulled at his bounds till his wrists bled, but he could not move. He wished he could tear his eyes away, but the horror kept coming. Every little whimper from Flamegatomon struck him like a hammer.

"Uh!" Flamegatomon cried as the fucking reached an increased tempo. She could tell that Vampmon was going to ejaculate in her, and it sickened her. But she was not prepared to what came next as the Vampmon placed his mouth at her neck. "UHHH!" Flamegatomon felt two more fangs sink into her neck.

"MMMMM!" Veemon screamed through his gag, trying to get up but only smashing to the ground, smacking his jaw on the ground hard enough to draw blood.

"Uhhhh..." Flamegatomon felt the blood drain away from her as Vampmon came in her pussy, filling her with his semen as he drained her dry of her blood. Flamegatomon looked down and saw Veemon staring up at her, his eyes filled with tears and sorrow. "Veemon." Flamegatomon said in barely a whisper. "I... love..." Flamegatomon never finished her sentence as she broke up in a flurry of red atoms.

Veemon's whole body went numb as the Vampmon who had killed her fell back. "Whoa that was great! I mean feeding and cumming at the same time!" The Vampmon panted.

"Oh yeah that was good." One Vampmon walked over to Veemon. "I wonder how you kept a hot piece of tail like that to yourself." The Vampmon ripped the gag from Veemon's mouth.

"You monsters!" Veemon cried, he could hardly see with the tears. "How could you do that to her?!"

"He's too whiny." The Vampmon looked around. "I say we eat him here."

"Works for me." The Vampmon all nodded in general agreement.

"I'll take the first bite." The Vampmon looked down at Veemon. "I bet you he is as tender as that female of his."

Veemon scowled as his the Vampmon grabbed his ear, and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. "I will kill each and every one of you." Veemon hissed.

The Vampmon licked his lips. "I'd be impressed if you lived through the next five minutes." The Vampmon laughed, as a whistling sound filled the air. The Vampmon's body jerked, and fell to the ground, a silver arrow shaft protruding from his back, and he dissolved into a puddle of black slime.

Hawkmon stood at the doorway, already loading another arrow into his crossbow. "As you wish."

"Hawkmon!" The Vampmon hissed, knowing the Vampmon hunter. One Vampmon rushed Hawkmon, but Hawkmon had loaded his arrow, and the Vampmon fell back, an arrow in his chest. His own body spasmed, and melted, joining that of his brother on the floor.

"Stop him!" The remaining two Vampmon leapt forward.

Hawkmon knew he hadn't time to reload, so he let the crossbow fall to the side. Silver may be the most effective against Vampmon, but they could still be hurt by normal methods. "Beak BUZZSAW!" Hawkmon placed his hands together, calling on his natural attacks.

A buzzsaw of feathers seared forth hitting the two Vampmon in the sides, sending them crashing down to the bed.

"UHH!" The two Vampmon where hit hard, as a third arrow flew the air, piercing another Vampmon through the chest and the heart. His own core now split, he to died, dissolving into a pool of black blood.

The final uninjured Vampmon, seeing his now deceased brothers on the ground, panicked. In a mad flurry he leapt for the window. "Oh no you don't!" Hawkmon leapt after him, already loading another bolt into the weapon. He made it to the window as The Vampmon flew off. Hawkmon closed one of his eyes, taking careful aim...

"YAAAHHH!" A piercing screech filled the sky as the Vampmon plummeted towards the earth, hitting the ground with an enormous thud.

Hawkmon smiled with satisfaction as he placed the crossbow behind his back, but he had other things to worry about. Hawkmon went over to the blue dragon digimon in the corner. "Are you all right sir?"

Veemon was crying. "They killed her... raped her... and I couldn't do anything..." Veemon was half hysterical as Hawkmon cut the rope with an arrowhead.

(Not again...) Hawkmon had seen this scene a dozen times. A friend, family, a lover. Killed by Vampmon. This digimon was merely one more to the list. Hawkmon was the chief of his village when they where attacked by Vampmon. Hawkmon fought hard, as did his villagers, but the village was all but destroyed. And that wasn't even the worse thing that the Vampmon did to him... Panpumon... Hawkmon spaced out for a second at the memory as he went back to freeing Veemon. Hawkmon had dedicated his own life to hunting down Vampmon, but Hawkmon always regretted when he was too late. "I am sorry..."

Veemon looked up at Hawkmon. This digimon who defeated the Vampmon with ease. Veemon felt shame; Hawkmon succeeded where he failed. But more than anything, he felt anger. Hatred. Loathing. "I will kill them. I will kill each and every one of them for what they did."

Veemon looked up into the sky. He had followed Hawkmon after that. Hawkmon at first tried to talk him out of it, but Veemon was determined. Veemon trained, learnt all about Vampmon, and killed. He had killed for Flamegatomon a hundred fold and more, but still he felt no release. Veemon looked around. He had wandered into the forest, he had been so entranced. "Huh..." Veemon sighed and looked around, seeing the city behind him. (I better get back... there is still a few Vampmon left, and I need to rest before the next night.) Veemon turned when he heard a rustling behind him. Veemon turned back, putting up his fists. "Show yourself!"

"You're good." A voice called from the darkness. Veemon tensed as a figure walked out. A Vampmon. But the Lady Vampmon. Her shoulder was still injured, but she looked other wise all right. "Not too many can hear a Vampmon."

"When I kill your kind as much as I do, you learn to keep an ear out." Veemon looked around, expecting an ambush. But he saw nothing, and heard nothing. As far as he could tell, Lady Vampmon was the only one here.

"Which is why I am here." Lady Vampmon reached behind her, pulling out the silver dagger. The hilt was wrapped in cloth so she could safely hold it. Veemon got ready for an attack, seeing the weapon, but Lady Vampmon just threw it on the ground at Veemon's "Why am I still alive?"

"You're not." Veemon reminded as he too a step forward, picking up the dagger. "You're undead. A monster."

"Then why did you stop?!" Lady Vampmon snapped back. "You had that dagger in me! You could have easily split me in two! So why didn't you?!"

Veemon stopped cold as he fondled the dagger. He could easily kill this Lady Vampmon now. She was still injured and no match for him... but Veemon didn't want to. "Your... eyes."

Lady Vampmon blinked. "My eyes?"

Veemon looked away. "You reminded me of someone I was cared for."

Lady Vampmon was now curious. "Who?"

"Does it matter?" Veemon had his back turned to Lady Vampmon. "She was killed in front me by a group of Vampmon. But it wasn't that easy. First they half killed her, and then they took turned raping her, all while I was forced to watch. And then when they where done their sick games, they killed her."

Lady Vampmon stood silent for a second. "No wonder you hate us."

"No wonder?!" Veemon turned around, stomping his foot. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Flamegatomon begging me to help her! I see the Vampmon, laughing as they violated her! I see her eyes, looking at me as she broke up..." Veemon eyes watered.

Lady Vampmon looked at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Veemon was caught off guard. "Sorry?"

"What those Vampmon did to you was horrid. And what they did to Flamegatomon was worse." Lady Vampmon looked at Veemon. "They were evil."

"Aren't you?" Veemon snapped back. "How many times have you killed?"

"Do you think I like the fact that I need to feed to stay alive?!" Lady Vampmon suddenly snapped back. "Or how about the fact I am shunned by every living thing on Earth? Or the fact I have never seen the sun? Do you know what I would give to actually feel the sun light on my body. Not to always be in the dark..." Lady Vampmon sighed as she hugged her chest.

"I... had no idea." Veemon replied.

"Of course you didn't. It was much easier when we were all evil monsters." Lady Vampmon turned her head away. "Maybe I am. Living a life of a leper. "

Veemon felt ashamed suddenly, and it scared him. "I... I..."

"Look at you. The entire town loves you for killing our kind. People speak your name with high regard." Lady Vampmon looked to the sky. "Just to be... normal sometime. Like you."

Veemon walked up behind Lady Vampmon. "I'm... sorry for stabbing you..."

Lady Vampmon looked down from the sky. "No, it's ok. I... understand why you did it." Lady Vampmon turned around, but hadn't realized how close Veemon was, and walked into him. "Whoa!"

"Hey!" Veemon fell back, grabbing on to Lady Vampmon's arm for support. Lady Vampmon was thrown off balance though, and landed on top of Veemon. "Ouff!"

"Oh sorry..." Lady Vampmon placed her hand on Veemon's chest to begin to get up, but stopped. "Whoa..."

"What?" Veemon looked up in surprise.

"Your... heart. I can feel it beating." Lady Vampmon replied quietly.

"Why is that so surprising?" Veemon asked confused.

"Here." Lady Vampmon grabbed Veemon's hand, and guided it towards her chest, placing it between her breasts. "Feel."

Veemon had his palm directly on her cleavage, and held it for a second. "I don't feel anything."

"I know. My heart doesn't beat." Vampmon continued resting her palm on Veemon's chest. "What is it like?"

"What?" Veemon asked back.

"What is it like to feel your heart beating?" Vampmon moved her hand around Veemon's chest.

"I... don't really notice. It's just there..." Veemon panted.

"Can you feel it now?" Vampmon took her hand off, and placed the side of her head on Veemon's chest, listening to the heartbeat, fascinated.

"Yes..." Veemon admitted as Vampmon listened to his heartbeat.

"It's getting louder, and faster." Vampmon whispered as she mover her head up, looking at Veemon. "Why do you suppose that... is..."

Veemon wrapped his arms around the back of Vampmon's neck, bringing her lips to his. Lady Vampmon did not resist in the slightest, closing her eyes as she returned the tender kiss. Veemon moaned slightly, his heart racing. He hadn't felt this way in years, since the last time he kissed Flamegatomon...

Veemon's eyes shot open as the memory resurfaced. Veemon got up suddenly, all but throwing Lady Vampmon off. "What?!" Lady Vampmon landed on the ground in a sitting position.

"I.. uh.. I ... need to go..." Veemon stuttered panicking. He turned towards the city, and ran back, leaving Lady Vampmon alone in the forest.

Hawkmon was in his hut now. It wasn't his true home, but any town he and his friends visited were always happy to provided him with any living quarters they needed. Hawkmon walked over to the sink, pouring himself a cup of water. Before he could take a sip though, he heard a knocking on his door. Hawkmon put down the glass. "Enter."

An Ebonagumon, a dark dinosaur with red eyes came in. He looked slightly nervous, as if he was in present of greatness. "Hawkmon sir?"

"Yes? What do you need?" Hawkmon asked. He hated all the hero worship. Men wished they could be like him, and women wanted to be with him. It's funny. Hawkmon would give all that he had just so he could be like he was, living in peace...

"Sir?" Ebonagumon repeated.

Hawkmon's head snapped up. "Sorry. My mind was wandering. What did you say?"

"Our mayor has invited you to the execution of the captured Vampmon." Ebonagumon repeated his question.

Hawkmon sighed. "Tell your mayor I appreciate the invite, but I must decline."

'Why?" Ebonagumon was generally surprised.

"I have seen enough death. I do not enjoy making a spectacle of it." Hawkmon's voice took a slightly darker tone.

"Sorry sir." Ebonagumon instantly replied. "And oh one more thing. This arrived for you today." Ebonagumon held out his clawed hands, holding a brown envelope.

Hawkmon's eyes lit up when he say the simple letter, with a small signature on the envelope. "Thank you." Hawkmon grabbed the envelope, and turned around, not even hearing the Ebonagumon say good bye. Hawkmon went and sat down at the wooden table where he rested his drink. Hawkmon sat down. He had gotten these letters before. He should know what they contain. But Hawkmon always hoped that this would be the one... Hawkmon opened the envelope carefully, letting the paper slide out. He slowly uncrumpled the paper, whispering a silent payer as he read the paper. The words were a bit scratchy, since the author always had trouble writing...

Hawkmon...

I know that you look with hope every time I write you, but I am very sad to say there has been no change. Panpumon still has not woken from her sleep, but I will still care for her. Do hurry home. I know your work is important, but you are important to Panpumon. Even you being back here may help. Please be safe.

Your friend,

Gomamon

Hawkmon sighed as he let the letter fall down on the table. (Every time. A hundred letters, hoping each one will give me something. Panpumon woke up. Spoke. Blinked. Moved. Anything.) Hawkmon ran his wings over the letters, wishing that they would change. (And I tell Veemon to move on. I guess he could no more accept that than I could accept Panpumon's condition.) Hawkmon sighed as he sat back in his chairs. (A night to remember)

Hawkmon looked out from the head of the long oak table. The entire village was there, though it was a small village, it was prosperous, to which the townsfolk gave him credit. This banquet was in his honour as five years as the village chief. The banquet had been going on for some time, and was in the midst of dying down, since it was late in the evening.

"Some more drink?" A Vulpamon asked from the side. She was a very tall rookie, a fox type digimon like Renamon except she had purple fur instead of yellow. Hawkmon looked to the side. This Vulpamon wore a tight fitting made uniform, which was to keep her fur clean as she served the drinks. Hawkmon gawked as Vulpamon bent down. The maid uniform kept her breasts squeezed tightly together, and Hawkmon had a full view down her cleavage. "Hawkmon?" Vulpamon asked again.

Hawkmon snapped his eyes up. "Oh please." Hawkmon blushed as the Vulpamon poured him another dark ale. Vulpamon smiled as she finished pouring, and turned away to serve others. Hawkmon watched as she turned away, her purple tail sticking out from under the black skirt. THWACK! Hawkmon's eyes lit up as someone kicked him in the leg. Hawkmon turned to his side.

Panpumon, a blue bird digimon slightly taller than Hawkmon sat next to him. She had deep brown eyes and a bright yellow beak, and a cluster of blue feathers that covered her head. "Excuse me?" Panpumon gave him the evil eye.

"Err... sorry honey." Hawkmon looked like a scolded puppy, slinking down in his chair.

Panpumon gave Hawkmon an angry glare. "Did you forget you are a married man? Specifically to me?"

"Err I didn't mean to I just er" Hawkmon was very embarrassed.

Panpumon suddenly stood up, and began to walk away from the table, not looking back. Hawkmon just sat there, holding his mug at an awkward angle so the drink slowly spilled out. "Man" Gomamon looked from Hawkmon's side. Gomamon acted as Hawkmon's second in command, and was rather rough around the edges. "Someone is in the doghouse."

"I can't believe I stared like that. I mean, my wife was right there beside me!" Hawkmon finally noticed his drink, and set it up right.

"I know, I mean what is it with you and clothes? I mean, most digimon are already naked, how can clothes make anyone more sexy?" Gomamon shook his head as he looked over at Vulpamon walking to another table. "Although I do get to undress her with my eyes though I'd much rather use my teeth." Gomamon snapped his jaw.

"I... don't know. I guess I always like how clothes looked on a lady." Hawkmon admitted his little fetish. "And it is still wrong for me to stare like that."

"Bah, should play the field like me. More variety, like that Vulpamon you had your eye on." Gomamon looked across the table at Vulpamon, Who was bent over pouring another rink. "Grrrrrr" Gomamon smiled, then looked at Hawkmon's annoyed face. "Fine fine. Listen, Hawkmon. The best thing to do is to rush back to your shack, and proclaim your undying love, mixed in with your unworthiness to be with her. Sure fire cure to get back in a lady's good graces."

Hawkmon looked back at the hut that he could see in the distance. One light was on; meaning Panpumon was still up, probably fuming at Hawkmon's insensitivity. "You are right Gomamon, I must make haste." Hawkmon got up off the table, and took flight back to his house where the blue feathered Panpumon disappeared a moment before.

Vulpamon saw Hawkmon leave, and walked over to Gomamon's table. "Did he buy it?" Vulpamon sat down next to Gomamon crossing her legs.

"Finally." Gomamon sighed. "I mean, you bent, exposed, and are dished out in that tight little maid's uniform. I can't believe it took that long for him to notice."

"He does love his wife." Vulpamon replied as she looked back at the hut.

"She does to. Why else would she have us go through all this trouble to give Hawkmon the night of his life?" Gomamon looked up at Vulpamon smiling. "Speaking of nights to remember"

"Honey?" Hawkmon stood at the door Panpumon was locked in. "I... apologise for my actions." Hawkmon tried to make his words sound right. He had never seen Panpumon this angry before. He had always had a storybook marriage; in fact, he couldn't even remember when the last time they fought. Truth be told, Hawkmon thought she was over reacting a little, but he would hardly admit that. "It was rude of me to stare. You are the most beautiful digimon ever. I would not change anything about you."

"Really?" The response came from the door as it slowly opened. Hawkmon gasped as Panpumon walked slowly out, blushing a little as she placed a wing behind her head. Hawkmon's eyes where glued to her body, which was now encased in a tight leather dress.

Hawkmon's jaw dropped. He had never seen Panpumon wear clothes before. Now she wore a tight yellow dress with brown stitching. Panpumon smirked softly at Hawkmon. "I was told you have a clothing fetish, and well... I talked to Floramon and we decided to make your five year anniversary as headmon something special." Panpumon blushed a little. She felt sort of silly doing this. "Well, what do you think?" Panpumon turned around slowly. "And Gomamon told me you had a thing for clothing. How come you never told me?"

"Well I was kind of ashamed" Hawkmon replied, his eyes not going above Panpumon's neck. "I mean, I didn't want it to sound like I was ashamed to be seen with you."

"Hawkmon I know that. Which is why Gomamon and me set up this whole little charade. So we could give you a night to remember." Panpumon ran her wings down her body, over the yellow material. "So come on, be brutal."

"It's funny." Hawkmon eyes looked over Panpumon's shapely body.

"What is?" Panpumon asked curiously.

"The fact that now I am seeing you in a dress, and right now, I want nothing more than to rip you out of it." Hawkmon replied never realize how sexy clothes could be, especially on his wife.

"Mmmm..." Panpumon smiled as she moved close. "I'm glad you like it." Panpumon ran her blue wings over Hawkmon's face as she whispered. "But let's not do it just yet." Panpumon placed her beak on Hawkmon's, and embraced him in a deep kiss. Hawkmon moaned as Panpumon's slender bird tongue touched his own. Hawkmon ran his wings down Panpumon's body, feeling the uncharacteristic leather over the bird's tight ass. Panpumon let out a little squeal as Hawkmon grabbed her buttocks lifting her off the ground. "MMmmm Hawkmon!" She smiled as Hawkmon lifted her up. Panpumon wrapped her legs around Hawkmon's waist as he carried her. Hawkmon's face was buried in the white feathers in her chest, Hawkmon kissing her right in the hidden cleavage. Hawkmon carried his bride into the bedroom, throwing her on the bed. "Ohh!" Panpumon giggled as she landed. "Hawkmon, you tiger, if I had known clothes got you this hot, I'd have had Floramon make mean entire wardrobe." Panpumon reached up and grabbed the top of her dress, moving it down wards so that it slipped over her breasts.

"Mmm I didn't think it was possible for you to get any sexier." Hawkmon moaned as Panpumon grabbed her breast, her nipples showing from between the white feathers. Hawkmon jumped on the bed, pushing Panpumon down, and began to French kiss her again, at the same time reaching down to her chest with his wings, and began to massage her breasts. Panpumon moaned her agreement, her tits becoming hard under Hawkmon's strong grip.

Hawkmon mover his beak off Panpumon's face, and began to kiss downwards, over slender neck and lower. Panpumon shivered as he reached her breasts, and he began to kiss them as well, paying special attention to the nipples. "OHHHhhh Hawkmon..." Panpumon moaned as Hawkmon licked one nipple, while squeezing the other. Hawkmon switched to sucking the tits for a minute, Panpumon's body enjoying the treatment. But Hawkmon wanted more as he grabbed Panpumon's dress, and began to pull it down more. "No." Panpumon replied.

"Pardon?" Hawkmon stopped in surprise as Panpumon sat up.

"The dress stays on for a bit longer." Panpumon turned over on her knees. "Floramon and I didn't spend all that time working on this so you could rip it off in five minutes." Panpumon placed her wing under Hawkmon's chin, gently urging him to stand up. "But that doesn't mean I can't find other ways to make you feel good." Panpumon smiled as Hawkmon stood straight up. His red bird dick stuck out of his brown feathers. Panpumon gently ran her blue wing over the shaft.

"Ohhhhh..." Hawkmon shivered as Panpumon gently caressed his member, tickling him slightly, which only seemed to enhance the pleasure.

Panpumon smiled as she lightly stroke the cock, making sure he was ready for what came next, thought Panpumon didn't think he really could get any harder. Panpumon smiled as she bent forward and opened her mouth, slowly taking the throbbing penis into her mouth. "MMmmm..." Panpumon smiled as the warm cock filler her mouth. Her beak was quite large, so she could take the entire shaft all the way in her beak with little effort.

"Panpu..." Hawkmon groaned as Panpumon began to suck him off. Hawkmon placed his wings on Panpumon's blue head as she began to move back and forth, running her tongue all the way under Hawkmon's shaft as she continued her blowjob. Panpumon ran her wings over Hawkmon's legs and brown feather buttocks as she knelt in front of him, moving the dick rapidly in and out of her mouth. "Mm oh..." Hawkmon groaned, arching his head back slightly and closing his eyes as a drop of pre cum dripped out of his dick, signifying he was ready to hit his climax.

Panpumon felt this, and removed the dick from her mouth, and grabbed it with both of her wings. "Come on my big bird." Panpumon began to rapidly jack Hawkmon off, rubbing the rod with her wings, the head of the dick touching in between her breasts.

Hawkmon was panting now, reaching the point of no return. He felt a sudden drain as he shot off his load. "UUhhhh!" Hawkmon came with a groan, his knees feeling weak.

Panpumon smiled as Hawkmon came, shooting an impressive load on to her, some sticking to her chest, but most of it landing on her new yellow dress. Panpumon continued to milk the happy bird, till the last drop of jizz fell down on to the bed covers. "Oh look." Panpumon looked down at her yellow dress, covered with the sticky bird cum. "You made a mess on my nice clean dress."

"Sorry..." Hawkmon panted from the exertion.

Panpumon smiled as she stood up, slowly moving the dress down her bird legs. "Guess I just need to take it off." Panpumon let the dress fall, Hawkmon watching her intently as she stepped out of the yellow material. Panpumon watched as Hawkmon's dick slowly began to rise. "Gee you always see me naked, but you get turned on when I undress?" Panpumon giggled.

"So I have a thing for clothing." Hawkmon placed his wings on Panpumon's shoulders and slowly guided her down. "But I have a much bigger thing for a certain blue bird."

"Hawkmon..." Panpumon smiled as she was spread out on the bed, hr legs slightly apart. "Take me..." Panpumon moaned softly.

Hawkmon looked at the beautiful platter spread out before him. "Let's just get you ready." Hawkmon knelt down beside Panpumon's spread body, running his hands over her white chest feathers.

"Mmmm..." Panpumon moaned softly at the light massage, Hawkmon caressing her gently. Hawkmon smiled as he moved his wings from her breast, and over her stomach, then lower on her torso, until he reached her pussy, all ready slightly damp. "MMm yes rub me..." Panpumon moaned as Hawkmon ran his wing over her cunt. Panpumon's body began to move more as she was turned on. "Oh yes, Hawkmon!" Panpumon's pleasure began to increase. "Oh please enter me now! I need you Hawkmon!"

Hawkmon took his wings of Panpumon and got between her outstretched legs. His glistening penis was already hard again, wanting nothing more than to enter the tight cunt that lay behind him. Hawkmon positioned himself at Panpumon's entrance, and began to push himself in. "MMmmm..." Hawkmon moaned softly as he felt her tight warmth surround his cock.

"Ohhhh..." Panpumon moaned as she felt Hawkmon's cock penetrate her insides, and began to fuck her. Slowly at first, since Hawkmon wanted this to last for as long as possible. All too soon though, animal instinct took over, and he began to increase his tempo. Hawkmon slammed into Panpumon with force, each thrust sending another wave of extreme pleasure through his moaning wife. "Oh Hawkmon!" Panpumon panted as Hawkmon slammed into her bird cunt repeatedly, the entire bed rocking and creaking. Hawkmon was panting hard now, his entire energy focused as slamming into Panpumon as fast as was digimonly possible. Panpumon felt the sexual hormones build up in her body till she felt like she would burst, until finally, she reached her zenith, cumming hard on Hawkmon's cock. "Oh yes Hawkmon!" Panpumon came with a squeal, arching back on the bed, gripping the covers with her wing. "YES!" Panpumon came, her entire body jerking upwards as the powerful orgasm seared through her body.

"Uh uh uh UH!" Hawkmon panted as he too finally came, shooting his second load of the night into Panpumon's pussy, coating her vaginal walls as she came. The pussy juice and bird sperm mixed as Hawkmon continued to hump her to prolong both of their pleasure, before he slowly slid on, a trail of cum dripping down from Panpumon's love hole.

Panpumon's breathing slowly returned to normal as her climax died down. "MMm Hawkmon." Panpumon looked up at her lover, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Panpumon." Hawkmon collapsed down into Panpumon's hug, feeling her feather body pressed tightly against his.

"I love you." Panpumon smiled as she snuggled tightly to Hawkmon.

"I love you to." Hawkmon smiled back, enjoying the best night of his life.

Hawkmon leaned up against the head of the bed, Panpumon's head asleep on his lap. Hawkmon was still up a while later, still high on the night's events. The yellow dress lay in a corner, forgotten in the night's passion. (I am the luckiest digimon alive. A village that respects me. Friends who do anything for me. The best wife a mon could ever have) Hawkmon smiled as he lightly brushed his wing over Panpumon's head, her feathers basking in the orange glow. (Orange glow?) Hawkmon's head snapped up. The window was glowing bright orange, but it was the middle of the night. Sunrise wasn't for hours. "Panpumon!"

Panpumon was jostled awake. "What?"

"Fire!" Hawkmon leapt to the door. "Come on we need to move!" Hawkmon rushed to the door, but was already thinking. (Why haven't the sentries posted the alarm? The entire town should be up!) Hawkmon flew out, seeing half the huts already ablaze. Hawkmon looked around in panic. No way should a fire be this big and no one trying to fight it.

Hawkmon spotted a green flora digimon come running out from behind a hut. "Hawkmon!" The Floramon that had helped Panpumon make her dress came running out, when two dark creatures with long leathery wings jumped on her. Hawkmon watched in horror as they pulled her off the ground, and each sank their teeth into her neck. "Uhhhh..." Floramon gasped as her eyes went blank, before she broke up in a cloud of data.

"Mmm just like tomato juice." One Vampmon licked his lips.

"Yeah." The other Vampmon looked back at Hawkmon who stood at a distance. "Now I feel like some chicken. White meat or dark?"

Hawkmon watched the terrible murder, glued to the spot. But now, his face scowled. "Killers!"

"Duh." The Vampmon leapt forward as one, expecting the traditional screaming and running.

Hawkmon disappointed them, leaping up in the air and taking flight, and grabbing the feather in his headband. "Feather SLASH!" Hawkmon hurled the feather like a blade.

"UH!" One Vampmon flew back as the feather slashed into his wing, making him lose flight. The Vampmon slammed onto the ground, but his wing was already healing.

Hawkmon growled as he caught the feather as it. "This village is under my protection!" Hawkmon roared with authority.

"Bah! You can't even protect yourself!" The uninjured Vampmon moved like wind, grabbing Hawkmon from behind before he had a chance to counter attack. "You are going to die slow for that!" The Vampmon held Hawkmon tight from behind as his partner moved in for the kill.

"Wing BLADE!" Panpumon screamed as she hit Vampmon from the side with a blast of blue feathers.

"Gah!" The Vampmon flew off as Panpumon charged. The Vampmon got up as Panpumon dove at him, Panpumon clutching a wooden fence post she grabbed off the ground as a weapon.

"YAH!" Panpumon drove a broken wooden lance in his stomach.

"Gurgh!" Vampmon gurgled in surprise at the ferocity of the attack, his hands wrapping around the wooden shaft in his stomach.

"No one messes with MY husband!" Panpumon strained as she pulled the staff hard to the side, throwing Vampmon into the burning building, sending up a shower of embers as the Vampmon collided with the flaming structure.

"SCREECH!" An inhuman screech came from the building as the Vampmon caught on fire, and came running out of the building, before he collapsed on the ground, his body bubbling as it dissolved.

The Vampmon holding Hawkmon watched in horror as his partner dissolved, to which Hawkmon leapt at the distraction. "HA!" Hawkmon elbowed Vampmon in the stomach hard.

"OUUFF!" The Vampmon stumbled back, letting go of Hawkmon. "You worm!"

Hawkmon reached over to the fence next to him, where a long scythe lay, used for cutting crops. "I eat worms for breakfast!" Hawkmon swing the blade hard, cutting into the Vampmon's stomach. The Vampmon stumbled back, his eyes wide in pain, before Hawkmon swung the scythe a second time, cleaving his head from his body.

"Hawkmon!" Panpumon ran up to her husband, who held the blade dripping with black ooze.

"I need to see if there are any others!" Hawkmon looked at his wife, still holding his make shift weapon. "You need to get out of here!"

"Not happening!" Panpumon replied determined.

"I can't protect you!" Hawkmon pleaded with his wife.

"I'm not asking you to!" Panpumon turned when she heard another scream from across the village. "Now come ON!"

At the gate of the village a battle loomed. A lone digimon stood in the centre of a circle of Vampmon. The digimon, outnumbered, still had a look of determination on his face as he shouted to his captors. "You want a piece of ME?!" Gomamon was bleeding freely from a half a dozen places. His left eye was badly gouged, and his tail was an inch shorter, but there where four piles of black ooze around him. "Come on now, I am just getting started!"

"You whelp!" Five Vampmon still circled Gomamon. "You will pay for killing our brethren!"

"Will you take an IOU?" Gomamon leapt up again, but his claws fell short. As he began his decent thought, a Vampmon lashed out, grabbing his back flippers. "Hand off the merchandise!" Gomamon shouted as he tried to squeeze out of the grip.

"Now you DIE!" The Vampmon flew up a hundred feet in the blink of an eye, and threw Gomamon down hard.

"Gahh!" Gomamon screamed as he tumbled to the earth

"Gotcha!" Panpumon snatched Gomamon out of the air with her talon feet.

"Panpumon!" Gomamon cried as she dropped him to the ground. "Great timing!"

"Right, time for her to die URK!" The Vampmon that made the threat spasmed as a blade went through his chest from the back, and twisted, dividing his core into four.

Hawkmon removed the scythe as the Vampmon began to dissolve. "Leave our village!" Hawkmon ordered as strong arms grabbed him from behind.

"Leave? Such tasty treats?" A Vampmon moving silent so Hawkmon did not hear his approach had grabbed him from behind. "But we have yet to sample all of you!" The Vampmon smacked the weapon out of Hawkmon's grasp.

"Leave him ALONE!" Panpumon leapt straight up, reading her own attack

"AH!" Panpumon screeched as another Vampmon grabbed her from behind. Panpumon tried to fight, but the Vampmon grabbed her right wing and twisted, snapping the fragile bone. "SCREECH!" Panpumon screamed as her wing was broken.

"Got you, you..." Panpumon lashed out with her beak, and jammed it into the Vampmon's left eye. "GRAHHH!" The Vampmon's eye gushed with blood.

"PANPUMON!" Hawkmon screamed as a second Vampmon moved to hold him. Gomamon was occupied, taking on the remaining Vampmon.

The Vampmon in the air held on to Panpumon at a distance. Panpumon struggled, but her injured wing dangled limply from her side as she was being hoisted by her undamaged wing. "Here's an interesting face about Vampmon." The Vampmon sneered as blood dripped from his eyes. "We don't need to breathe!" The Vampmon growled as he dove straight downward, taking Vampmon into the lake that rested by the side of the village.

"NOO!" Hawkmon felt a surge of energy fill him. Not even knowing how, he dropped to his knees, and flung the two Vampmon off his arms and on to the ground.

"You little!" The Vampmon pair got up as Hawkmon grabbed the long scythe off the ground. Hawkmon swung with all his might, cleaving off the two Vampmon's heads. Hawkmon ran past the two withering torsos as they began to bubble and ooze, falling next to their dissolving heads. Hawkmon ran to the water, and dove in.

The murky water was deep, and Hawkmon strained to see. He could see motion in the water deep underneath him. Hawkmon, not best suite for swimming, still moved fast, even considering the bulky scythe he held in one wing as he rapidly kicked with his feet. Hawkmon could now only see shapes, barely lit by the burning inferno above and the full moon light.

The Vampmon smiled as he sunk his fangs deep into Panpumon's neck. He admired the fight in this one, struggling until her air finally left her. The strong ones always made the best meals. Vampmon felt Panpumon's heart slow, whether it was from the rapid blood loss or the drowning, Vampmon did not know, nor care.

Vampmon saw movement behind him, a second too late. He twisted and let go off Panpumon's body as Hawkmon, using all his strength, slammed the scythe in his chest. "GUrrgle..." Vampmon's body spasmed as Hawkmon stared at him, pushing hard on the scythe once more, before releasing the wooden handle, swimming past him as Vampmon's body dissolved in the murky water, to be scattered amongst the current.

Hawkmon had no air left. He should have swum back up, but he went downward, seeing Panpumon's body slowly drift away. (No, I will not lose you!) Hawkmon swam with a fury, reaching Panpumon just as his last breath of air left his lungs. Hawkmon grabbed Panpumon and began to swim to the surface, but he already took a breath, forcing water into his lungs. Hawkmon's visions began to blurry but he held on tight, trying to will his body to continue its climb. But he to began to drift downwards. (Panpumon I've failed you) Hawkmon thought as blackness overtook him.

Hawkmon weakly opened his eyes. "Is this... heaven?"

"Nah." Gomamon jumped up on the chair beside Hawkmon's bed. "Then I wouldn't be here. I'm too much of a bad ass for that place."

"Gomamon!" Hawkmon got up and wrapped his wings around his friend, feeling a jolt of pain.

"Ow easy man!" Gomamon shrugged of the grip. Gomamon was bandaged up as well, A red makeshift cloth wrapped around his head, completely covering his left eye, and his tail was bandaged tightly, but Hawkmon could see he lost a good portion of it. And that wasn't even counting the other scrapes and cuts Gomamon had on his body. "I'm damaged goods. So are you. You've been out for well over a day."

Hawkmon leaned back on the bed, his body lecturing him for every movement. "What happened?" Hawkmon coughed, his lungs burning.

"I defeated that Vampmon just after you dove in. I came right after you, but you had already passed out. I managed to get you both back to the surface on the other side of the river" Gomamon took a deep breath. "The village was overrun with Vampmon. I wanted to go back and fight, but I didn't have a chance. And you two were badly hurt. I managed to get you both breathing again but I need more help so I managed to drag you to a nearby village" Gomamon hardly made it himself, the blood loss and the exhaustion where staggering, he himself had slept for a solid twenty hours. It was a small miracle that he made it back himself, let alone carrying two digimon. "It took some time but..."

"Panpumon!" Hawkmon bolted upright. "Where is she?!"

"... It's bad." Gomamon admitted. "The Vampmon drank a lot of blood from her, and she nearly drowned. I mean... I never saw anyone so close to deletion before..." Gomamon motioned with his head to the side, to another cot. Hawkmon's terrified gaze followed. Panpumon, his beautiful wife, lay there. Her arm was bandaged in a sling, and the she had two wounds on her neck caked with dried blood. Hawkmon got off the bed, ignoring the pain. "Hawkmon you need bed rest" Gomamon tried to explain, but Hawkmon did not hear him, going over to his wife's cot, and grasping her good blue wing.

"Panpumon? It's me, Hawkmon." Hawkmon grasped the wing, which felt so fragile in his hand. "I'm here honey" Hawkmon took his other wing and ran it over her forehead. "Honey?"

Gomamon twitched a little, not wanting to inform Hawkmon what he needed to know. "Hawkmon her heart is very weak, as her breathing. I don't know how long she'll be like this. It could be a while."

Hawkmon's eyes where with tears, hearing Gomamon's words but not wanting to believe them. "No, Panpumon, please. Come on.. Please" Hawkmon lost it, putting his head into Panpumon's wing and sobbing loudly. "Please! Panpumon!" He cried between sobs, his entire world shattering around him.

Hawkmon took a deep breath as he sat at the table, wiping a tear from his eye. (Gomamon, you are a true friend.) Hawkmon had been all but a vegetable for a while, going into a deep depression. Gomamon finally dragged Hawkmon out of the room after three days of solid brooding. Hawkmon had not even eaten or drank in that time. Gomamon all but force feed Hawkmon, and lectured him how this was not the way he should help Panpumon. Hawkmon, then and there, came up with a new mission. He would let no one suffer like Panpumon did. Hawkmon learnt all he needed to know about Vampmon, and armed himself will his crossbow. He had entrusted Panpumon's care to Gomamon. Hawkmon loved her dearly, but being near her like that wounded him greatly. Hawkmon instead focused his energy on making sure that no one would have to suffer like he did. (But sometimes I fail... I came a minute to late to save Veemon's love, Flamegatomon. I wonder, would I be as bloodthirsty as Veemon is for Vampmon is Panpumon actually was killed? I at least have some small hope I may have my wife back, but poor Veemon... I do this for a sense of duty, but Veemon, Veemon is revenge... But I cannot blame him. I just wish... he would move on. Find someone else, even just to talk to, someone like him...)

Veemon arrived back in the town, panting heavily. (What was that?!) Veemon regained his thoughts. (I am a Vampmon hunter! I've killed hundreds of their kind! And now...)

"Well there ya are." Armadillomon sauntered down the street. On his back sat a long eared chocolate Lopmon. "We where wonderin' where ya went off to."

"Hi Veemon." Lopmon smiled from Armadillomon's back, riding the yellow digimon like a horse.

"Oh hey, this is Lopmon. Met her over at that nice pub down the street." Armadillomon smiled.

(Armadillomon's flavour of the week.) Veemon though privately. (Every town and city we visit he seems to get another girl.) "You where looking for me?"

"Well yeah. They are going ta execute the Vampmon shortly." Armadillomon reminded Veemon. "Ya never miss it."

"So are you coming?" Lopmon asked from Armadillomon's shell.

Veemon nodded almost by instinct. "Great, come on then." Armadillomon motioned as they walked off to the arena.

Lady Vampmon sat on a stump where Veemon had left her. She had not moved for some time, lost in thought. (I remember when I first became aware... and the hunger. I remember the other Vampmon, the pure Vampmon and the converted digimon. How I was told we would be hunted down, feared...) Lady Vampmon touched her lips for the umpteenth time, the memory still fresh. (But Veemon... he has hunted and killed thousands of us Vampmon. But if he can see something in us, no matter how slight...) Lady Vampmon looked up into he dark orange sky. Dark orange... Lady Vampmon leapt off the stump. (It's almost dawn!) Her mind screamed. In a few minutes the first beams of light would be over the horizon. Death would follow shortly for her, and a most painful one. Lady Vampmon looked around. It was a dense forest, but there was no place to be completely hidden from the light. The temple was way too far for her to make in time. Lady Vampmon looked back to the town. A city full of people who wanted nothing more than her death. But she had no choice. Lady Vampmon took flight, spreading her wings. (Perhaps... there is one place I can be safe...)

Veemon walked into the arena, which was a large stone structure with several rows leading up. Veemon was quickly ushered to the front row, the crow almost magically parting for him and Armadillomon. The arena itself was circular shaped and lined with torches, both attached to the walls and some free standing. The centre had various structures, which Veemon had seen before. A giant wheel which had various words written on it, a large pile of wood, and a rack with silver blades. Veemon had seen this before. Many towns had the same set up, though this town had a larger stadium, which made sense, this was probably the largest city Veemon had ever gone to, which is why the Vampmon had come here as well. Easy targets. Also in the centre of the was two wooden crucifixes. Attached to these where the two surviving Vampmon. One had three deep claw marks across his chest, the other sported an arrow wound from his shoulder. Both had their mouths stuffed with garlic and gagged. Their arms where pined to the cross with wooden stakes, as were their feet. Veemon had seen this before as well. Many times. He enjoyed it, deriving some small bit of satisfaction from the festivity.

"Veemon, Armadillomon!" A Snowagumon, a white dinosaur type, greeted them. He had on a simple red sash, to denote his status of mayor of the city. Snowagumon grabbed Veemon's hand and shook it. "I am glad you made it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Armadillomon nodded, Lopmon smiling on his back. Armadillomon raised his paw up and shook. Since he still wore the silver claws, he was careful not to cut Snowagumon.

"Well we are about to begin." Snowagumon replied as he looked back at Veemon. "I am dreadfully sorry about the Vampmon."

"Huh?" Veemon was startled. Did someone see him and the Lady Vampmon?

"Your eye." Snowagumon pointed to the wound.

Veemon touched his eye, feeling the scab over the cuts. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll heal."

"That is good. If you need anything, ask." Snowagumon bowed his head. "Where is Hawkmon? He deserves to be here as well."

"Hawkmon never comes to these shindigs." Armadillomon replied from the ground. "He was never one to enjoy publicity."

Veemon nodded. Hawkmon was a Vampmon hunter out of a sense of duty. Veemon was vengeance. Armadillomon though enjoyed the publicity. He joined shortly after Veemon, when Hawkmon and Veemon entered another small village where a horde of Vampmon was going to attack. Veemon and Hawkmon arrived too late, but instead of the slaughtered village like Hawkmon and Veemon expected, where four critically wounded Vampmon, and a grinning Armadillomon. "There bark is worse then their bite." Was all he said.

Veemon admired Armadillomon's ability to fight, and his bravery, but to him it was a game. These execution were little more than a way to turn on some starry eyed female. Hawkmon took it more seriously, but he didn't like the arena spectacle, and avoided it at all possible. If it where up to him the Vampmon would be killed on the spot. But every city demanded vengeance. Something about seeing the Vampmon die in front of them brought some sense of closure, at least that is what Veemon thought. So any Vampmon left alive where brought back and given to the town. This town made a more elaborate spectacle than most, thousands of arena spectators screaming as the show was about to begin as a rocky Gotsumon walked out on the field.

"Welcome all!" The Gotsumon shouted from the centre of the arena. It was obvious why he was chosen as announcer, his voice carried well over the crowd's cheers. "We have been leaving in fear of these, creatures, monsters, VAMPMON!"

A great thrall off boos and hisses filled the arena. Fruit, rocks, and other debris came flying, pelting the injured Vampmon. Gotsumon looked around, a true natural, waiting till the frenzy began to die, before whipping the storm up again. "Now I know you want justice all, but unfortunately, for these scum which have killed so many, we can only kill them once!" Gotsumon walked over to the giant wheel, and gripped one of the handles. "But we will let fate decide, just what their fate shall BE!"

The crowd burst into a roar as the Gotsumon spun the wheel. Veemon watched as the wheel turn into a blurry disk. The crowd was roaring, Veemon hearing the screams of "The blades! The Fire! Beheading! The Sun!" The wheel began to slow down. Veemon watched as the various possible deaths slowly went by. Vampmon could be killed by only a few methods. Fire. Sunlight. Beheading. Splitting the core into fourths. Veemon wondered what these two fates would be as the wheel slowly came to a stop, on bright yellow letters labelled SUN.

"And the fates have chosen!" Gotsumon screamed over the crowd. "We shall not do anything to these Vampmon! We shall let nature herself cast its light!"

The crowd screamed again as a fresh volley of projectiles came sailing at the crucifix at the Vampmon.

Veemon watched as the crowd as the sun began to pick up over the sky. The reason why the execution was scheduled just before dawn was in case sunlight was chosen as their punishment. five minutes passed as the first rays of sun began to pout into the arena, the crowd cheering. The Vampmon where faced so that they could see the rising sun. The light slowly crept up the pole, and over the legs. Both Vampmon began to jerk in pain, to which the crowd shouted their approval. Veemon watched the scene he had seen a thousand times before. The sunlight now filled the stadium, and the Vampmon began to jerk on their crucifixes, their bodies straining against the crosses to which they where nailed. Their screams would have been quite audible had their mouths not been gagged and stuffed with garlic. The Vampmon's skin began to crack and peel as they reacted to the sunlight. Finally, almost at the same item, both Vampmon burst into flames. The crowd's roar could be heard three miles away as the Vampmon's body dissolved, and dripped down the wooden crucifix, the smouldering liquid pooling at the bottom of the two crosses.

"And there you have it!" Gotsumon walked up to the two steaming piles of black ooze that were once Vampmon. "Two more demons sent back to hell where they belong!" The crowd roared again, many digimon starting to lose their voices from the cheering. "We thank our heroes, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon for their bravery, and hope that they can bring more of these monsters to justice!"

The crowd cheered once more, calling out Veemon and Armadillomon's name. Armadillomon waved his hand to the crowd, but Veemon just stood there, looking at the piles of liquid. (That... could have been Lady Vampmon...) Veemon realized in grim horror. The Veemon looked at the crowd. Thousand cheering for the pain, for killing two sentient creatures. Veemon looked around, feeling very sick all of a sudden.

"That was great." Lopmon rubbed Armadillomon's ears. "Did you really take down three Vampmon by yourself today?"

"Well yeah, but it was a slow night. Why don't we go over to your place and I'll tell you about some of my real tough ones?" Armadillomon looked up and smiled.

"Well ok, but my roommate Biyomon may be there." Lopmon smiled back.

"I don't mind if she don't." Armadillomon smiled back, to which Lopmon laughed, though Veemon knew Armadillomon was serious. He just shook his head, and followed the crowd out of the arena. Digimon congratulated him, asked him questions. But Veemon shrugged them off. He just needed to get some sleep, and collect his thoughts. Veemon walked fast across the town. Various pedestrians who did not go to the show congratulated him, but

Veemon hardly noticed. He just wanted to be alone. Veemon made it a large walled compound, where two Ebonagumon stood guard. "Hey Veemon! Way to go man!" One Ebonagumon cheered.

"Yeah, I wish we could have gone, but Snowagumon ordered us to guard your guys huts." Ebonagumon spoke. "But I can see why." Ebonagumon motioned to the side, where three huge piles of gifts lay. "We also had to stop about a half a dozen female admires from breaking in."

"And one guy." Ebonagumon shook his head. "Well the middle pile is yours. Do you need a hand getting all that stuff in?"

Veemon looked at the pile. Food, flowers, notes, and various other gifts. "Nah... just help yourself. I need some time alone..." Veemon sighed as he walked by.

The Ebonagumon looked at each other as Veemon walked by. "Man, what is eating him?"

The second Ebonagumon shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we should have let one of the womon in. Looks like he needs a good fuck."

Veemon entered his hut, which was bigger than what he was used to. The city provided him and his friends with lavished living quarters. (Nothing but the best for the heroes...) Veemon grumbled to himself as he slammed the door shut. Veemon went to his bedroom. He grabbed a towel off his counter, and wiped his brow. He hadn't realized how much he was sweating. (What is WITH me?!) He screamed to himself as he threw the towel down. Veemon looked around the room. It was very dark, which surprised Veemon. Veemon hated the dark. It only served to remind him of that last night with Flamegatomon... Veemon walked over to the windows, and grabbed the shutters.

"Please keep them closed."

Veemon turned on a dime, his hands up ready for a battle. "You've got to stop greeting me like that. I may get the idea you don't like me." Vampmon sat cross-legged on the bed. Veemon was so out of it he did not even see her.

"I don't like you." Veemon grumbled, but let his hands down. "What on earth are you doing here?!" Veemon accused. "Didn't you hear that crowd out there?! They just executed two Vampmon, and would be happy to do one more."

"I... I lost track of time in the forest." Lady Vampmon admitted. "The sun was coming up, and I had no place to go... If I tried hiding in another house I would be caught and..."

Veemon took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well what do you want me to do? Go out and burst into flames?!" Lady Vampmon snapped back.

Veemon took a breath as he walked by the closet. "No... but you have to know it's not safe! I mean, what would happen if I had brought someone home with me?!"

Lady Vampmon got off the bed looked at Veemon. "Then I'd guess you'd have to kill me, wouldn't you?" Lady Vampmon turned her back away, her long black wings spreading wide. "I mean, you couldn't let your fans know that you spared one of us, could you?"

"Fans?! Do you think I do this for fame?!" Veemon growled. "I did this for Flamegatomon!"

"I know, I know..." Lady Vampmon turned around again to face Veemon. "But it doesn't get any easier does it?"

"What do you mean?" Veemon looked into Vampmon's eyes.

Lady Vampmon turned her head away slightly. "You kill us because every time you do, you feel a small sense of relief. But it is never enough. Soon the urge comes back. Sometimes you put it off, hoping that you may not need to kill, but it is inevitable. And sometimes, you hope... that this'll be the prey that fights back. That wins. No more hunting. No more fighting. Just peace..." Lady Vampmon lifted her head again. Veemon just stood there his jaw half open. "I feel the same way every time I need to kill...but for me it's to survive. For you its revenge." Lady Vampmon wings spread wide. "I think what you are afraid of is that you don't see me as a monster any more. In fact... you see a lot of your self in me."

Veemon gritted his teeth but said nothing as Lady Vampmon walked around the room. "You are alienated by your fame. I am by my need for blood. You have an entire city out there who cheers for you, but you don't even keep the tiniest memento to show that you have some feeling left." Lady Vampmon ran her hand over the bare dresser. "That's how I knew this was your hut. Because there is nothing here. Just memories..."

"I don't do this for riches, or gifts." Veemon looked around his room, but for the first time, realize how... empty it was. Nothing. Years of his life hunting, but nothing to show for it.

"But now you are confused." Lady Vampmon began to walk back to Veemon. "For the first time you doubt if you want to be a Vampmon hunter."

"I don't. Your kind still feeds on digimon." Veemon snarled.

"If that was true, you would have cut me open when you struck me with the blade the first time we met." Lady Vampmon touched her shoulder where the silver blade went in. "Or when we met the second time in the field." Lady Vampmon looked up from her shoulder into Veemon's eyes. "And you certainly would not be attracted to a Vampmon. Even kissing one..." Lady Vampmon brought her hand up to Veemon's face.

Veemon slapped the hand away. "That was a big mistake. For a split second I thought you where like my dead lover, and I lost my head. But I'll tell you right now, I have NO feelings for you." Veemon pointed a finger at Lady Vampmon. "You are just some creature. And we are nothing a like."

Lady Vampmon looked away, now not able to look at Veemon. "So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

Veemon brought his hand down. "Stay here till night. Then leave." Veemon turned and began to walk out of the room. "And I never want to see you again." Veemon growled as he stomped out of the room and out of the hut, slamming the door behind him.

The two Ebonagumon had gone over to Veemon's pile of gifts, and were looting it. One Ebonagumon had found a box of good chocolates, and the other was reading a rather 'personal' letter from an purple-headed Aluramon, a Palmon type digimon. "Man I can not believe how the girls throw themselves at these guys." Ebonagumon read the letter, feeling rather hot. "Whoa... twins."

"Yeah, I mean it makes me want to be a hunter, if I had that whole death wish thing going on." Ebonagumon polished of the chocolates and looked up. "Veemon!" Ebonagumon jumped up wiping of his mouth.

The other Ebonagumon threw down the letter. "Sorry, you said we could ..."

Veemon couldn't care less. "Listen." Veemon looked at the two Ebonagumon. "Under no circumstances is anyone to enter my hut, got it?"

"Ah sure..." The Ebonagumon looked at one another. "Something wrong man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. If anyone asks I'll be back by sun fall." Veemon walked out of the walled compound. Veemon realized he had to talk to someone about Vampmon. And Veemon had heard of one such character that lived out side of town in the mountains. One who knew more about the Digital World than almost any other. The young scientist Gennai.

On the other side of town...

"Man..." A Biyomon panted as she lay on Armadillomon's left side. This Biyomon had a green feather coming out of her head, and her tail feathers were trimmed green as well.

"You are telling me..." Lopmon lay on Armadillomon's right side.

"Boy you girls are great." Armadillomon smiled as he lay back on the couch. He had a front paw around each of the girls, and was still feeling them up. "You sure do know how ta keep a mon happy."

"Yeah not like your friend Veemon there." Lopmon ran her small hands over Armadillomon's chest. "I mean, does he even smile?"

"Nah, he's got the whole brood thing going. Been like that as long as I've known him." Armadillomon bent his head and began to kiss Lopmon on the cheek.

"Why is that?" Biyomon asked as reached down and rubbed Armadillomon's sack with her wing lightly.

"Ta be honest, I think it because he hasn't gotten any tail for the longest time." Armadillomon reached his paw behind Biyomon's back, and pulled her tail feathers.

"Awk!" Biyomon giggled in surprise.

"Mmmm..." Lopmon kissed Armadillomon's chest. "How long is long?"

"I haven't seen him look at a filly since I joined up." Armadillomon smiled as Biyomon touched him in just the right places. He was pretty well spent, but hugging and fondling were fun to.

"That long?" Biyomon gasped in surprise. "But I mean, you've three have been together for years."

"Not for lack of females. I mean, I am surprised he doesn't have ta beat them off with a stick." Armadillomon moved his head over and kissed Biyomon on the beak.

"How can he stand it?" Lopmon licked Armadillomon's chest again.

"Not sure. I think he just can't admit to he wants another lady now." Armadillomon began to fondle Biyomon's ass.

"Oohhh..." Biyomon cooed. "Well, what if we were to set him up? I mean, Veemon does deserve something for all he's done."

"Yeah..." Lopmon smiled as she ran her tongue all the way up Armadillomon's chest. "You know, we have this Floramon friend who talks non-stop about Veemon..."

2 hours later...

"Ohhhh..." One Ebonagumon moaned as he stood guard, rubbing his stomach.

"What's the problem?" The other Ebonagumon questioned.

"Too much rich food." The queasy Ebonagumon answered with a bit of a belch. "I wonder how Veemon stays in shape with so much junk food given to him."

"Hunting Vampmon is a great exercise problem." Armadillomon turned the corner, this time accompanied by a Floramon.

"Welcome Armadillomon." The Ebonagumon nodded to the yellow plated hero and motioned to the furthest pile on the wall. "Your pile of gifts from your admiring fans."

"It is nice to be loved." Armadillomon smiled as he looked up at the Floramon. 'But it can wait for a bit."

"Gotcha." The Ebonagumon waved the pair in to the walled compound. "Damn, as I said, all the girls."

"Yeah." The other Ebonagumon watched as Armadillomon took the Floramon to one of the huts. "Hey wait a sec!" The Ebonagumon broke into a dead heat. "Hey HEY!" Ebonagumon came rushing forward to Armadillomon.

Armadillomon and Floramon turned around to face the running guard. "What do ya want? Somethin' amiss?"

"Veemon said he wanted no one to enter his hut." Ebonagumon replied panting.

"Well I ain't anyone." Armadillomon smiled back. "I am one of his closest pals."

"He was pretty adamant." Ebonagumon replied sounding unsure. It was hard to question one of the Three. They were legends.

Armadillomon gestured Ebonagumon close to his ear. "Listen here y'all, ya see that Floramon over there?"

"Yeah." Ebonagumon looked at Floramon, Floramon smiled sweetly at him.

"Well ya see, Veemon has been kinda antsy this last bit, and he seems to be getting worse. What I think is he needs a little... you know.." Armadillomon winked.

Ebonagumon looked back at the Floramon. "Well, I can see, he did seem tense. But he did say..."

"Trust me, what Veemon says and what Veemon needs are two different things. But if it makes ya feel better, ya can say I ordered you to let me in. Deal?" Armadillomon bargained.

Ebonagumon thought about it for a second. Armadillomon did know Veemon well. And if Armadillomon would take the heat if Veemon was angry. "All right. She is a looker. Veemon should like her."

Armadillomon winked. "If I weren't such a good friend, I'd take her myself."

Meanwhile...

Veemon looked at the stone castle. He had made good time, finding the castle rather easily. Veemon walked up to the giant wooden doors. Veemon knocked, rapping hard with his blue knuckles. "Hello?" Veemon called out.

One side of the doors opened a moment later. A young man with red hair answered. "Hello young digimon. My name is Erudan. May I help you?" The young man with the staff bowed.

"Umm... I need to talk to Gennai please." Veemon asked politely. "My name is Veemon."

"If I may inquire what it is about?" Erudan asked, which was his drill.

"It's about Digimon and Vampmon." Veemon didn't want to give too many details.

"Yes, Veemon. I have heard of you. I am sure Gennai would like to talk with you. Please step inside, and I shall in from him." Erudan gestured Veemon in to the castle, shutting the giant door behind him. "Have a seat." Erudan motioned to a wooden chair with velvet padding.

"Uh thanks..." Veemon leapt up into the chair as Erudan disappeared down the hall. Veemon was now left alone with his thoughts. (What am I doing here? I mean what do I tell him? I was attracted to a Vampmon? I can't let anyone find out about this that...) Veemon rubbed his hands nervously, not even hearing Erudan come back.

"Veemon?" Erudan walked up to the obviously troubled digimon.

Veemon's heart skipped and he jumped down off the chair. "Yes?"

"Gennai will see you now. First door down the hall, and up the stairs." Erudan pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Veemon nodded as he went down the hall, following Erudan's direction. Veemon went up the stone stairs and came to a slightly ajar wooden door. Veemon opened the door cautiously,. "Hello?" Veemon looked around the lab, which looked something like a cross between a science fiction laboratory and Merlin's castle. Computers where lined next to shelves of dusty old volumes of books. In the centre of the lab someone was working, on what Veemon couldn't see.

"Hey Veemon." A young man with short brown hair in a white shawl turned from his lab. "The name is Gennai." Gennai bent down and offered his hand.

"Thanks for seeing me." Veemon shook the hand, surprised at the strong grip.

"No problem. I enjoy hearing myself talk." Gennai smiled as he looked over his lab. "Besides, books and experiments to get boring." Gennai looked over some books he had. "Now let's see, Vampmon..."

"Man you have some weird stuff here." Veemon was momentarily fascinated, jumping up on stool. On the counter where several eggs of weird shapes and size. "Whoa.. what are these..." Veemon reached forward to pick one up.

Gennai turned his head as he picked up a book, seeing Veemon reaching for a Digiegg. "Don't touch!" Gennai screamed panicking.

Veemon pulled his hand away as if it was burned. "Huh? Are they dangerous?"

"Well yes..." Gennai went back to the table. "They are Digieggs, from which all digimon are born. But these eggs are special. They did not hatch into digimon. But I believe they can enhance a digimon's power." Gennai over the Digieggs, nine of which lined the table.

"Make a digimon more powerful? So why are they dangerous?" Veemon was confused.

"Because they take time to work. If a digimon touches one, he will be reconfigured so that he can use the new abilities." Gennai relayed his fact-findings.

"How long?" Veemon asked.

"Eons. Any digimon who touched one would find the Digital World changed by the time he comes back. And any sort of radical reconfiguration has its dangers. A digimon may lose his memory, his very identity." Gennai looked down at Veemon. "He would still be who he was. But he wouldn't remember anything of his previous life."

"Whoa... glad I didn't touch them." Veemon rubbed his hand.

"But you aren't here to talk about these Digieggs." Gennai showed Veemon an old tome from the shelf. The title of the book was simple. Vampmon. "Have a seat." Gennai took a seat on the side of the lab. A few wooden chairs with red lining were there for guests, along with a small wooden table. Veemon sat on a chair across from Gennai, which was smaller than some of the others, obviously for smaller digimon. "So... what do you want to ask me?"

Veemon thought about it for a second. (What do I say? I kissed a Vampmon?) Veemon knew he couldn't say that, especially to someone he just met. "I need to know about Vampmon."

"Huh... a big order." Gennai placed the book on the table, sending up some dust from the pages. "Well, they are strong, older Vampmon are stronger than young ones. Very old Vampmon can actually seduce digimon. They can convert any willing digimon into a vampire like themselves. They can be hurt by silver or garlic, and can be killed by sunlight, fire, or splitting their core."

"Yeah I know all that." Veemon answered, realizing he needed to be more precise. Though even he wasn't sure what he wanted to know.

"Oh yes, you are a Vampmon hunter." Gennai nodded knowingly.

"But are Vampmon... digimon?" Veemon asked, trying to phrase his question right.

"Yes and no. That is a grey area." Gennai leaned back in his chair. "The main difference is that their forms are not stable like other digimon. Which is why they feed on other Digimon. Digimon blood keeps them alive, and their forms stable."

"So... they are evil." Veemon rubbed his lips, remembering the kiss.

Gennai took a deep breath. "No... There was a great war, even before my time. Vampmon versus digimon. Thousands died on both sides. But even in the war, there were some good Vampmon. A Council of Vampmon tried to stop the war, but the fact that they to needed to feed on digimon... did not help them."

Veemon listened to Gennai's words. "So there are good Vampmon?"

"I don't know. The Vampmon were all but wiped out. If there is a Council of Vampmon still they have gone into hiding." Gennai replied as he leaned forward.

Veemon took a deep breath. He needed one more bit of information. "This seduction... how can a digimon resist it?"

Gennai raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen on one of your hunts?"

"... Yes." Veemon admitted. "But I don't want to elaborate."

"Understood." Gennai ran his fingers over the book of Vampmon. "Well, the seduction only works if some small part of the Digimon wants to be charmed. If you truly have no attraction, it will not work."

Veemon did not want to hear that. If that Lady Vampmon could charm him, than he would have an excuse. But he hated Vampmon with a passion. Killed hundreds, more than he could count. But if some small part of was.. attracted to Lady Vampmon. A bloodsucker, killer of digimon... Veemon got up off the chair. "Thank you Gennai, you've been of great help."

"Would you like to stay?" Gennai looked at the blue digimon, who was obviously upset. "I can get Erudan to make some tea."

"No, I need to get back." Veemon walked to the door. "And please, I would appreciate it if you don't talk to anyone about this."

"Not a problem. Good luck on your journeys Veemon." Gennai got up and showed Veemon to the door.

Back at Veemon's hut...

"So Veemon is staying here?" Floramon looked around. "Rather bare."

"Veemon is a bare bones kinda guy." Armadillomon looked around. "Besides, we travel light. Makes it when so we need to move we can do it quick."

"Well I am dying to meet him. He is such a brave guy!" Floramon smiled as she opened another door to the bedroom. "And so cute..."

"And I am not?" Armadillomon smirked.

"Oh you are, you're adorable." Floramon looked down and smiled.

"Oh you sweet talker you." Armadillomon got up on his hind legs, and placed his front paws on the her shoulders. He still wore the silver gauntlets, but he was so used to them he was in no danger of scratching her.

"Armadillomon, come on, you said Veemon needed some companionship." Floramon giggled as Armadillomon licked her cheek. "Not that I don't like this..."

Armadillomon sighed as he slid off. "Veemon better appreciate you."

Floramon got up and dusted her self off. "Well... I do have sort of a crush on all three of you... if you are free later..."

"Just give me a call." Armadillomon smiled back. "But yer right. I better git going." Armadillomon replied. "It'll put a damper on things if I am around."

"Wait, before you go, just help me... what would Veemon like?" Floramon looked over the bedroom. "How should I... show myself to him."

"Not sure. He hasn't even looked at a womon since I joined up." Armadillomon shrugged his shoulders.

"That long? But you three have been together for years!" Floramon gasped. "When you said it was along time for him."

"I meant a looonnggg time." Armadillomon dragged out the word long. "So for what Veemon likes, your guess is as good as mine."

"Well what would you like?" Floramon looked around. "The shy, obsessed fan, who just had to see him?" Floramon put on a shy face, looking sweet and innocence.

"Not bad..." Armadillomon smirked.

Floramon giggled and jumped backwards on the bed. "Or maybe the forceful approach. Just lie here on the bed with my legs spread saying take me?" Floramon lay back on the bed, and spread her legs wide.

"Don't do that." Armadillomon got up on his hind legs.

"He wouldn't like that?" Floramon looked up.

"No, I mean close that body before I can't control myself." Armadillomon licked his lips.

"And what if I where to do this?" Floramon placed her petal hand at her cunt. Floramon's arm ended in a flower, with a long tendril out of the end. Floramon ran the petal over her crotch. "Ohhhh it does feel nice... but I am so sick of using my stems..." Floramon rubbed her clit.

"Oh yeah, I can help with that!" Armadillomon jumped on the bed.

"Armadillomon! You promised you'd let Veemon have me!" Floramon giggled as Armadillomon got between her legs.

"You can still go with Veemon." Armadillomon placed his head at Floramon's cunt. "Let's just... warm you up?" Armadillomon placed his mouth at Floramon's pussy and blew.

"OHhhhhh..." Floramon moaned as hot air washed over her cunt. "Well... I did say I wanted one of the Three..."

"I don't care if ya fool around with Veemon after this." Armadillomon ran his tongue over Floramon's slit, causing the girl plant to shiver. "But I'll stop of you want me to..." Armadillomon licked downwards the slit, all the way to the Floramon's asshole.

"Oh don't stop!" Floramon grabbed her legs and pulled the back over her head. "I'd just die if you left me now!"

"MMm yeah you Floramon smell great!" Armadillomon moaned as he licked Floramon's cunt. "And taste even better!" Armadillomon licked down between Floramon's slit to her asshole, then all the way back up, licking the pussy lips.

"Oh Armadillomon!" Floramon panted, arching her head back. Armadillomon was skilled at this as he placed removed his silver gloves, throwing them to the floor with a clang. He only removed his gloves for two reasons, to wash up, and to play get dirty. Now was the latter.

"MM you like this?" Armadillomon lapped at the green cunt, put this time put his front left paw at the entrance, and began to rub her slit.

"Oh it feels so...' Floramon panted as Armadillomon skilfully ate her out. "You're... so... gooooooddddd..." Floramon's body arched back as Armadillomon hit her sweet spot, sending waves of enjoyment into her body.

"I aim to please." Armadillomon smiled as he gave Floramon's pussy lip one last lick before he stopped, removing his head from between Floramon's green legs.

"Armadillomon!" " Floramon gasped as Armadillomon removed his mouth. "Why'd you stop!"

"Come on, this mon needs some release to." Armadillomon stood up on his hind legs, his huge yellow boner bouncing as he did so.

"Ohhhh..." Floramon sat up slightly, and ran her hand up the shaft. "it's so big..."

"Now lie back down and I'll get back to work." Armadillomon smiled as Floramon lightly rubbed his shaft. "And give you something to suck on."

"MMMmm I want that in my mouth!" Floramon leaned back as Armadillomon climbed on her head, the yellow shaft rubbing all over her face. Floramon tried to grab it with her mouth, but it was bouncing too much, so she reached up with her hands and grabbed the penis, directing it to her mouth.

"Oh mama!" Armadillomon groaned as Floramon began to suck him off. Armadillomon began to move his hips slightly, squirming a bit more of his dick into Floramon's mouth.

"Suck me!" Armadillomon moaned as Floramon began to blow him off. Armadillomon groaned, and rammed his head back into Floramon's cunt.

"Mmmmm!" Floramon groaned as Armadillomon hate her out again, the big cock stifling her groans. The two stayed locked tightly into a sixty-nine position, moaning and groaning as their privates where licked by their partners. Floramon, who was licked the most, came first, her entire body filled with intense pleasure. "OHhhh Armadillomon!" Floramon groaned as she was licked to an orgasm, the yellow cock bouncing out of her mouth and rubbing against her face. "OHhhhh... Floramon groaned as the pleasure died down.

Armadillomon slid off Floramon's body licking his lips, and turned around. "Now come here!" Armadillomon stood on his hind legs. "Don't leave me hanging!"

Floramon got on her knees, admiring the giant yellow cock again. "Oh I want to make you feel good!" Floramon placed her hands on the shaft, and began to massage the flesh.

"And it does feel good!" Armadillomon panted in extreme please. "No, it feels great!" Floramon began to lick up and down the shaft, running her green leafy hands all over, down to his yellow balls and up to the head. Armadillomon's moans reached a fever pitch as Floramon masturbated him to powerful climax. "UH!" Armadillomon came with a groan, shooting a geyser of cum up in the air.

"Oh!" Floramon gasped as she continued to jack Armadillomon off, milking him for every drop. Cum sprayed on to Armadillomon's chest, cock, as well as Floramon's face and hands. Not to mention the bed spread.

Armadillomon panted as he finished cumming. "Betcha didn't think there'd be so much?"

"No..." Floramon rubbed her face, wiping off the cum.

"Give it a taste." Armadillomon panted as Floramon rubbed her face clean, taking all off the cum on to her hands.

Floramon looked at he hands. Truth be told she had planned on wiping if off on the bed spread, but she still didn't want to disappointed Armadillomon in any way. "Ok..." Floramon brought her hands up to her mouth, and licked.

Armadillomon always enjoyed watching girls swallow, it was one of his fetishes. Armadillomon had learnt to indulge himself, and womon always seemed wiling to comply. "You like it?" Armadillomon asked as Floramon ran her hands in her mouth.

"MMmm..." Floramon nodded, though to be honest she didn't much care for the texture.

"Great." Armadillomon walked forward awkwardly on his hind legs, bouncing his yellow cum coated cock. "Cause there's more here."

Floramon looked at the semi-flaccid member. She didn't like swallowing cum, but she didn't hate it. Besides, Armadillomon loved it... and she loved to please Armadillomon. "Oh thank you...:" Floramon bent her head forward, and ran her tongue down the head, taking up a big wad of cum.

"Oh yeah clean me up!" Armadillomon moaned as Floramon licked his big shaft, and rubbing him at same time with her petals.

Floramon moved her head up, and sucked on the top of the head till it was glistening clean. Then she moved her head completely off the cock, and ran her tongue down Armadillomon's purple chest, licking a few streaks of jizz. "All clean." Floramon licked her lips as she pulled her head away. Armadillomon sported another huge erection from Floramon's cleaning job.

"Now let's get it dirty again!" Armadillomon pushed Floramon down with his front paws.

"Armadillomon you are going to tire me out!" Floramon laughed as she was pushed down on the bed playfully. 'Veemon remember? No sex for several years?"

"Ah, a mon like you can go all night I bet." Armadillomon grabbed Floramon and flipped her over on her hands and knees. "I'm just wanting another few minutes." Armadillomon put his front paws on Floramon's green ass and lifted himself up. "Besides, y'all wouldn't want this beauty to go to waste?" Armadillomon ran the head of his yellow cock up Floramon's ass. "Ya did help make it."

Floramon moaned as the penis touched her clit sending off a jolt of pleasure. "Oh!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Armadillomon smiled as he began to penetrate Floramon.

"MMmm oh..." Floramon gasped as she felt Armadillomon slowly slide into her tight green cunt. "It's... so big..." She panted as she felt her vaginal walls expand to accommodate the large yellow cock.

"MMm and so tight!" Armadillomon panted as he wiggled himself in further till he began to feel too much resistant. "Man, Veemon is going to love ya!" Armadillomon panted as he then pulled himself mostly out, before shoving himself back in.

"Oh!" Floramon gasped as Armadillomon slammed into her again. Armadillomon pulled out slightly again, then rammed in, this time faster and a bit harder. "Oh, keep going!" Floramon begged as she was taken from behind. Armadillomon began to increase his tempo and speed, moving so that Floramon had time to adjust to him. Armadillomon had had enough Floramon in his time to know what they could take, which was all off him, provided he didn't slam in all at once. Floramon gasped as Armadillomon no longer held back, his entire cock shoved right up to the base, his yellow balls bouncing as he slammed in hard. "Uh uh uh!" Floramon panted as the entire bed rocked and groaned, the old wood squeaking through out the house.

"Oh baby!" Floramon panted as her entire body was rocked. Armadillomon had incredible stamina, which came from years of practice. Floramon felt her knees go weak as Armadillomon fucked her to a second orgasm. "OHHHHH!"

Armadillomon had done all he could to hold back, waiting till Floramon was cumming till he decided to finish himself off. "Floramon, here I..." Armadillomon slammed into the climaxing plant a few more times. "Cum!" Armadillomon felt the sperm rush from his penis and shoot out. "Ohh yeah!" Armadillomon groaned as he felt himself unload into the happy female.

"Ohhhh Armadillomon..." Floramon panted as she slid down to her chest, Armadillomon's cock sliding out, spilling sum on to Veemon's bed sheets.

"Mmmm yeah Veemon doesn't know what he is missing." Armadillomon bent over and ran his tongue over Floramon's neck.

"So..." Floramon panted as Armadillomon finally got off her. "You think Veemon would like that?" Floramon sat up, cum dripping from her cunt hole

Armadillomon panted as he jumped off the bed, his dick going back into his pouch. "Well he should. But Veemon has girls throwing themselves at him all the time. Maybe something a bit more sneaky?"

Floramon giggled again. "Oh I should go for the surprise approach." Floramon got up off the bed and walked over to the closet. "Wait till he gets back, when he is tired, he lays on the bed..." Floramon grabbed the door handle. "And when he closes his eyes..." Floramon flung the door open wide.

"HISSS!" Lady Vampmon leapt out of her hiding place.

"AHH!" Floramon screamed as Lady Vampmon threw her aside into the wooden dresser shattering it.

"What the?!" Armadillomon was taken by surprise as Lady Vampmon seared towards him. He possessed enough instinct though to dodge, curling up in a tight ball and rolling as Lady Vampmon flew by into the main room.

Lady Vampmon flew into room, and stopped dead. The front door was wide open, a beam of sunlight peering down the centre of the room. "What's the matter?" Armadillomon stood at the bedroom doorway. He had taken two seconds to grab his silver gauntlets and put them on, knowing that this Vampmon could not leave the house. "Afraid yal burn?"

Lady Vampmon looked around panicking. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah. You are facing one of the best Vampmon hunters in the Digital World, and it's day out. No wonder ya don't want to fight." Armadillomon's moved forwards, staying in a position so Floramon would be safe. Floramon watched from the bedroom, star struck to see one of her heroes in action, though she would have rather seen Veemon fight. "So what was the plan? Wait till Veemon fell asleep then drain him? That's a new one."

"I don't want to hurt Veemon." Lady Vampmon took a step back, the tip of her left wing catching the sunbeam. "HISS!" Lady Vampmon brought her wing back, and grimaced in pain. The tip was smouldering, filling the room with a burnt flesh smell.

"Like ya could." Armadillomon smirked as he looked at Vampmon, noticing a wound on her shoulder. "Wait, y'all wouldn't happen to be the same Vampmon that got away from Veemon?" Armadillomon looked at the wound, a clear blade mark, the fact that it had not yet healed showed it was made with silver. "You are!"

"Wait, please let me just explain." Lady Vampmon held out her hands.

"You're gong down sis!" Armadillomon leapt forward and attacked.

Back in town, just after sundown...

Veemon walked down the streets, mulling over Gennai's words. (They are digimon... just different. And is it possible to change them? It would be much simpler. No hunting, no killing. But in a world that fears and hates them, is that even possible? Until last night, I would not have thought it. But maybe...)

"Hey Veemon!" Armadillomon shouted at Veemon down the street. Veemon seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Veemon turned his head around. "Hey Armadillomon."

"Was lookin' all over for you." Armadillomon ran up to Veemon.

"Sorry I needed to see Gennai." Veemon replied.

"That young varmint who lives in the mountains?" Armadillomon replied confused. "What for?"

"Never mind, I just need to get back to my hut. I am tired." Veemon replied anxiously as he turned around.

"No ya don't, yer comin' with the arena with me." Armadillomon replied as he grabbed Veemon's tail.

"Hey let go!" Veemon yanked his tail away,.

"Now come on. I ain't lettin' ya go back to that hut to mope. Trust me, you'll feel better when you see." Armadillomon replied with a knowing grin.

Veemon sighed. Lady Vampmon should be gone by now, it was nightfall. Veemon just wanted to make sure she had left. Lady Vampmon had complicated his life far too much. (Her kind still kills digimon. How many should die to keep one alive?) Veemon followed Armadillomon into the arena, hearing the crowd from far away. (She probably just said those things so I wouldn't kill her.) Veemon looked around the stadium, which was just as full the last night. "What's going on?" Veemon was escorted to the front of the row again; the Snowagumon mayor was there.

"Just in time Veemon!" Snowagumon grabbed Veemon's hand and shook it hard. "The crowd was getting impatient, but we held off till you arrived."

"Me? Why where you waiting for me?" Veemon was now confused.

"We've got a treat for you." Snowagumon motioned to the arena, filled with cheering digimon of all shapes and sizes.

Veemon looked around. The crowd was back in full force. "Is this a celebration?"

"Nope, caught me a Vampmon." Armadillomon replied. "Wounded the blood sucker, so that we could have the proper execution."

"I've seen more than my share of these." Veemon replied as he looked down the arena. The wheel was there, and the silver blades, and the guillotine, as well as the huge pile of firewood. But the crucifix was covered with a black shroud.

"Not this one. Ya were so mopey about that Vampmon who got away." Armadillomon looked out at the arena.

"What are you talking about?!" Veemon started when the crowd began to roar. The Gotsumon announcer had come out of the only entrance to the arena. The crowd cheered as he walked to the crucifix, until Gotsumon held out his hand for silence.

"My friends! We have been blessed to have three brave warriors come to stop the Vampmon menace! And to that we owe them a great deal!" Gotsumon pointed to Veemon and Armadillomon, and a great cheer arouse. Armadillomon waved his paw, but Veemon just glared at the arena centre. The Gotsumon continued as the din died. "But these Vampmon are relentless killers, and will stop at nothing to kill our heroes! In fact, this very Vampmon was caught in our own city and broad daylight!" The crowd turned to boos for the Vampmon and cheers for her capture, but Veemon's hands began to shake. He grabbed the side of the wall as Gotsumon continued. "In fact, this Vampmon was found in the house of our very own Veemon!" Gotsumon grabbed the black cloth, and ripped it from the crucifix with a flurry.

The crowd's screams reached a fever pitch as Lady Vampmon was now exposed to the ground. Her head hung limply down and her eyes where shut. Her arms where staked through forceps with wooden stakes, as where her legs at the shins. Her mouth was stuffed with garlic and gagged as well, not that her cries would be heard over the deafening roar.

Veemon just stood the speechless, gripping the wall so hard cracks formed. Armadillomon looked up proud, speaking loud as to be heard. "I knew ya hated this one, so I made sure that ya could see the execution."

Veemon didn't say anything as the Gotsumon moved to the wheel. "So now, as with all evil creatures, we let the fates decide!" Gotsumon grabbed the wheel, and spun it hard.

Veemon watch, not hearing the frenzy crowd roar. All he could see was the wheel spinning, the clacks as each punishment flew by, slowing down, signalling that Lady Vampmon's fate was near.

Fire

Light

Blades

Beheading

Fire

Light

Blades

Beheading

Fire..

Light..

Blades...

Beheading...

Fire...

Light...

Blade...

Beheading...

Veemon watched as the Wheel came to what an agonizing stop, the arrow pointing as the scarlet letters FIRE. The crowd broke into a road. "Burn her! Fry the Vampmon! Roast here alive!"

Two Gazimon ran out from the arena, knowing the drill well. The huge pile of wood there served only one purpose, to fuel the fire. The Gazimon grabbed the sides of the cross, and with a grunt lifted it up. The crowd cheered as they carried it across to the woodpile. Almost invisible in the woodpile was a metal stand, which served as a perfect holding place for the cross. The Gazimon lowered the cross bottom into the hole, and hoisted it up. Lady Vampmon's body jiggled as the cross was positioned straight up, the wood now piled up to her feet. The Gazimon moved back as Gotsumon moved between the two. "Now we truly give the creature what she deserves..." Gotsumon paused for effect. "Her own personal HELL!" Gotsumon grabbed one of the torches lining the arena, and threw it at the woodpile. The two Gazimon did the same, throwing their torches into the pyre. The flames quickly got, seemingly fuelled by the crowd's roar. Veemon watched as the flames climbed higher, eating through the dead wood, and lapped at Lady Vampmon's feet.

Lady Vampmon who had not regained consciousness since her battle with Armadillomon hung lifeless from the cross. Armadillomon easily defeated her, and had her carried here covered in a black shroud in order to ensure the sunlight would not destroy her. A gift to Veemon. But now her feet began to burn, and the pain registered. Lady Vampmon opened her eyes, and gasped, though her mouth was gagged and full of garlic. She thought she was in hell, the flames where now up to her chest, and thousands of screaming digimon where around her, cheering, booing, but all wanting the same thing. Her to suffer. Then Lady Vampmon noticed a small figure directly in front off her. The only digimon in the theatre who wasn't making a sound.

Veemon saw Lady Vampmon raise her head as the cross itself began to burn. Lady Vampmon looked around the arena terrified. Then Lady Vampmon looked in his direction. Veemon turned his head and closed his eyes. He knew if he saw here it would only make it more difficult. And he didn't want to her suffer, as Veemon said a silent prayer, hoping that the ordeal would be over quickly. Veemon had his eyes shut tightly, that only when a particularly loud roar from the crowd caused Veemon opened his eyes. The flames lapped over the sky now, completely covering the cross. The crowd was cheering now. Veemon watched, unable to take a breath. Lady Vampmon was gone. She was only another monster. Another creature that deserved to be put down.

A gust of strong wind came, blowing down the flames for a second. Lady Vampmon was still there. Her eyes were wide, and she stared across the arena, looking straight at Veemon as if he was the only person there. The entire arena seemed to die as Veemon was locked in the gaze. Veemon saw those deep red eyes, filled with such pain and sorrow, just like Flamegatomon when she... she...

"NO!" Veemon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?!" Armadillomon looked at Veemon, but he had already jumped down the wall, falling the fifteen feet without so much as bending his knees. Veemon crossed the distance to the inferno in a heartbeat.

"Hey!" Gotsumon said as Veemon ran by, bowling him over into the ground.

Veemon jumped straight up, feeling the flames from the blaze. "VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon aimed for the very top of the crucifix, hitting it with is strong skull. The bottom of the crucifix, which was half burnt away, snapped easily. The whole wooden cross began to fall, Veemon flipping in mid air, riding the top of the cross as it landed. A hailstorm of sparks and embers flew up at the cross fell, but the top half landed outside the fire.

There was general murmuring in the crowd. Some people cheered, thinking that Veemon wanted to finish off this Vampmon by himself. But Veemon grabbed the wooden stakes in Lady Vampmon's arms and pulled. "I'm getting you out of here." Veemon ripped the stakes out, throwing away the blood-covered wood. Veemon reached down, and tore the ones from her legs just as easily.

Lady Vampmon looked up at him as Veemon ripped the gag out of her mouth. She spit out the garlic, which burned his lips. "Vee..." Lady Vampmon got out.

"Quiet, talk later." Veemon flung Lady Vampmon on his back.

By now the crowd realized that Veemon did not intent to kill her, and in fact, was rescuing her. "Stop HIM!" The mayor Snowagumon yelled as Veemon turned around, and ran to the stadium entrance.

The two Gazimon which where there at the door saw Veemon running towards him. The first Gazimon decided since Veemon was carrying Lady Vampmon he would be easy to tackle. "Got you!"

Veemon however leapt up easily carrying Lady Vampmon's weight. Gazimon sailed under, then was driven into the ground as Veemon landed on his back. "Ugh!" Gazimon coughed.

Gazimon two ran up to help, but Veemon kicked out with his foot, catching Gazimon in the stomach. "OOuufffff..." Gazimon went to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry guys." Veemon replied as he ran past the two, moving surprisingly fast carrying Lady Vampmon on his back. "I knew you where just doing your job." Veemon ran out of the stadium as fast as he could, a blue blur running down the near deserted streets and into the night.

"Huh huh huh..." Veemon panted as he left the city behind now deep in the forest. The cries of the angered crowd could no longer be heard, so he must be miles away by now. He was strong, but running so fast with Lady Vampmon tired even his impressive stamina. Veemon looked around to see if he was being followed, but saw no pursuers. Not that he could run much further anyway. Veemon looked around, seeing a nice patch of moss. (As good as place as any...) Veemon walked up to the moss, taking Lady Vampmon off his back.

"Uhhh..." Lady Vampmon moaned as she was laid gently done.

"Shhhh..." Veemon replied as he bent down. "You're messed up pretty bad."

Lady Vampmon focused her eyes on the blue face in front of her. "Veemon?"

"Yes it's me." Veemon looked over Lady Vampmon.

"Was I dead?" Lady Vampmon coughed, her whole body in pain. "I saw flames... digimon cheering at me..."

"No you're not dead. Just undead." Veemon replied as she looked over Lady Vampmon. Her wounds on her arms and legs from the stakes had already stopped bleeding, a tribute to her healing factor.

"Veemon? Did you just make a joke?" Lady Vampmon put on a small smile.

Veemon looked at Lady Vampmon with a blank look on his face. And then he smiled to. "Yeah. I guess I did." Veemon chuckled. Lady Vampmon chuckled slight as well. "Was it that funny?"

"No it's not that. It's just... nice to see you smile." Lady Vampmon replied bowed her head. "It looks good on you."

Veemon smiled again, but it half faded. "I'm... sorry for those things I said at my hut. I... just felt like I was betraying Flamegatomon's memory." Veemon placed the back of his hand on Lady Vampmon's cheek. "I just saw you there in that fire, those eyes... and I realized..." Veemon's voice got very quiet. He just stared at Lady Vampmon for a second. Her beautiful eyes stare back, looking at him like Flamegatomon did all those years ago... Veemon bent his head forward slowly closing his eyes.

Lady Vampmon closed her eyes as Veemon softly kissed her on the lips. It was a tender kiss, one that Veemon thought he would never make again. Both just stay there as the night wind blew around them, the kiss seeming to last forever.

"ROLLING STRIKE!" A ball came flying out of the forest.

Veemon got up breaking the kiss as the yellow object struck him in the chest. "UHHH!" Veemon went flying back, but had enough in him to roll with the blow. Veemon went back hard into Lady Vampmon before he could recover though. Lady Vampmon, already badly hurt, fell to the ground, passing out as she landed roughly.

Armadillomon bounced back, uncurling and landing on his feet. "I mean, I thought I saw it all, but Veemon kissin' a Vampmon?" Armadillomon glared at Veemon like a traitor. "Y'all remember that I know how to track?"

Veemon rubbed his chest, the blow had hurt, but Veemon figured Armadillomon had pulled it. Mainly because he still had all his ribs in one piece. "No, I was just hoping..."

"What, that I wouldn't come after ya?" Armadillomon began to pace in a half circle, one eye on Lady Vampmon, another on Veemon. "Ya know me better than that. I used to think I knew you as well."

"Sorry Armadillomon." Veemon replied as he positioned himself between Lady Vampmon. Veemon was tired, he had gotten little sleep, and had just run a great distance carrying Lady Vampmon. Armadillomon however was on fresh legs.

"And now yer pertecting that Vampmon." Armadillomon stopped moving. "What's gotten in to ya Veemon?"

"Listen Armadillomon, we've been through a lot. We've fought sided by side. Please..." Veemon begged. "Go. I don't want to have to fight you."

"Like I want this?" Armadillomon answered. "Come on Veemon. Yur still my pal. We will take the Vampmon back. Say she tricked you or something."

Veemon looked for a second. It would be so much simpler. The other Vampmon had a hostage. Used some mind control. Tricked him in some fashion. Lady Vampmon only made his life more difficult. Then he looked back at Lady Vampmon, who lay there. Her eyes were shut, and she seemed so peaceful... not even breathing, but looking so frail, so helpless... Veemon turned back to Armadillomon. "No deal."

"Listen Veemon. We can do this the hard way... " Armadillomon readied himself. "Actually, there is only the hard way now." Armadillomon sprung forward like a rocket, and curled into a ball. "ROLLING STRIKE!" Veemon threw himself to the side as Armadillomon sailed by. Armadillomon broke his ball half way through, hitting a tree with his legs and rebounding off. "Gotcha!" Armadillomon grabbed Veemon by the shoulders. Veemon fell to the ground, and began to roll down a small hillside as he wrestled with Armadillomon.

"Ouuf!" Veemon landed hard, but got to his feet as quickly as he could, but was too slow. As Armadillomon jumped towards him again, curling up in a tight ball.

"Rolling STRIKE!" Armadillomon hit him again in the stomach, this time harder.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Veemon fell back clutching his stomach. Armadillomon landed on his feet, and jumped forward again, pinning Veemon to the ground.

"Sorry Veemon." Armadillomon apologized as he raised his paw to backhand Veemon with the silver glove. "But ya got some explaining to do when I drag you back."

"RARR!" A heavy weight landed on Armadillomon's back.

"Hey git off!" Lady Vampmon pulled Armadillomon back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "UGH!" Two sharp prongs jammed into his neck as Lady Vampmon bit into him. "I said GIT!" Armadillomon bucked hard, throwing the weakened Lady Vampmon off.

Lady Vampmon went flying. She tried to use her wings, but they were still badly injured. "AH!" Lady Vampmon landed with her back against the tree, before falling to the ground.

"Ya weren't in my class when you were at full strength." Armadillomon growled as he bled slightly from the neck. Lady Vampmon got some blood from him before he kicked her off.

"Then pick on someone at your level." Armadillomon's head swivelled as a blue fist came sailing at his face. "VEE PUNCH!"

KRACK! Armadillomon's head snapped back, seeming to hang there for a second, before he fell limp on the ground. Veemon stood there panting for a second. He had just attacked Armadillomon. The digimon he had fought side by side with against the Vampmon.

"Mmmmm..." A soft groan from the side snapped Veemon off his trance.

"Vampmon!" Veemon ran up to Lady Vampmon, helping her up. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Lady Vampmon coughed as she let Veemon support her weight. "But I had a little... nourishment. I should heal quickly." Lady Vampmon looked over at Armadillomon, who lay motionless on his belly. "How is he?"

"He should be ok." Veemon looked over Armadillomon with a deep sense of regret. "But we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. And we can't have him tracking us."

Gennai lay back in his chair in his castle. "Huh..." Gennai looked over his latest creation. A small tiny screen with two buttons. "Now what to call it? The digienhancer? Nah... lacks something..." Gennai placed the device on the table. "I should get my fellow associates. I have a feeling that my invention may come in handy. There have been rumours of Viral Digimon out there... with power far beyond that of champions." Gennai walked over to the table at his other inventions. The Digieggs that Veemon had noticed earlier. Gennai picked one up, which had a silver top and had protrusions that looked like silver wings. On it was the Digital World symbol of love. "And these might to. An armour digieveloution. One that would help digimon surpass their current level. But what digimon would be willing to go through what it would take to activate the armour? Years in confinement. The complete loss of your earlier life, with not even the memory..." Gennai placed the egg back on the table. "Maybe I can use my other invention... make it so I can make the egg in tune with this device... this digivice..." Gennai smiled. "Now that's a good name! That's it! I will tune the digivice so that it can use digieggs to digivolve! I am a genius!"

"Which is what we are counting on!" The window suddenly spewed forth a flying horde of Vampmon.

"Vampmon!" Gennai reached for his sword across the lab, but the lead Vampmon hit him on the chest. "Uhhhh!" Gennai went skittering across the lab.

"Get the eggs!" The Vampmon cried. "If what he says is true, we can use them to seal the Vampmon Hunters!"

Gennai rolled to his feet as the Vampmon grabbed the eggs. Since they where not true digimon, they could touch the eggs safely. "Hey hands off!" Gennai grabbed a beaker full of acid off the table, and flung it hard.

The Vampmon who grabbed the Digieggs of Hope and Light had turned to fly out the window, when his back suddenly exploded into pain. "YAHH!" The Vampmon screamed as he flew to the window, but dropped the two eggs.

Gennai rushed to the window, grabbing his sword. The Vampmon who had grabbed the eggs didn't have a chance as the blade sung, removing his head in one clean stroke. His body jerked for a moment in mid air, before landing on the lab floor, dissolving into a pile of bubbling black goo. "Bring those back!" Gennai jumped on to the window ledge. The Vampmon flew fast, but one was still in range... Gennai flung his sword hard.

One Vampmon was carrying two eggs, the Digieggs of Sincerity and Reliability. Suddenly he heard a whizzing sound, and looked back, as the sword slashed into this wing. "GRAHH!" The Vampmon began to fall, and smashed down into another Vampmon. Two more eggs fell from his grasp. The digieggs of Friendship and Miracles. Gennai watched in horror as the eggs fall, making tiny splashes in the ocean far below. The injured Vampmon grabbed on to the healthy one, and they group flew off into the night.

The lead Vampmon looked back as they flew off, there numbers down to three. "Damn!" The Vampmon held the red egg with a blade growing out of it to his chest. The Digiegg of Courage. "How many eggs do we have left?!"

One Vampmon flew forward, showing two more eggs. Those of love and knowledge. "Just these two."

The lead Vampmon turned back towards the temple. "Damn... but these three are just enough."

Hawkmon landed on the ground, taking out his crossbow landed. (I cannot believe. But the mayor, hell the town saw Veemon rescue a Vampmon. I should have attended that execution, but how was I supposed to know?) Hawkmon had tracked the drops of blood he found, as well as the general direction Veemon had ran off to. Hawkmon bent down at the field. There were definite signs of a struggle.

"MMMM!"

Hawkmon's head snapped to the side as he raised he crossbow. "Armadillomon?!"

"MMM!" Armadillomon was bound to a tree with several layers of vine. Another vine wrapped around his mouth, so he could only grunt. His silver gauntlets lay on the ground by his feet.

Hawkmon ran up to Armadillomon and pulled an arrow from his cross bow. "You know, I knew you were getting into some kinky stuff Armadillomon." Hawkmon placed the arrowhead at Armadillomon's mouth, and jerked it across the vine, slicing it in half. "But you should have your girlfriends untie you when you are done."

"Funny." Armadillomon replied as Hawkmon began to slice away at his vines.

"Armadillomon..." Hawkmon sliced one more vine, and Armadillomon was free. "Is it true? Did Veemon really rescue that female Vampmon?"

"Yeah." Armadillomon landed on the ground. "Saw it with my own two eyes." Armadillomon went over to his silver gauntlets.

"So he did save her." Hawkmon replaced the arrow on the side of his crossbow. "I was hoping it was horrible misunderstanding."

Armadillomon slid on his silver gauntlets. "Trust me." Armadillomon turned around, and presented his neck to Hawkmon, showing the two puncture wounds. "This ain't a misunderstanding. He stopped me from icing that Vampmon, and that bitch got her teeth in me. Then Veemon knocked me for a loop."

Hawkmon just stood there, opened jaw. "He attacked you?"

"I tried to talk to him, but he was out of it. Defended that Vampmon like it was that Flamegatomon of his." Armadillomon rubbed his neck.

"Maybe..." Hawkmon tired to think of an excuse. "The legends of Vampmon did say that some Vampmon had the power of charisma. Natural seduction."

"Yeah I heard of that." Armadillomon replied. "But that was only the very old ones. This one was a new Vampmon if I ever saw one. And she was half the way across the arena when Veemon rescued her. I don't think she could be usin' any charm powers when she was being roasted like a pig."

"I still don't believe it." Hawkmon replied as he rubbed his crossbow. "But there is only one way to make sure. We hunt them down. And kill that female Vampmon."

Veemon looked at the temple. "This is... your stop." Veemon looked up at the stone structure. "I... better get going..." Veemon looked around nervously. "Your family might not take too kindly to me being here." Veemon began to turn around when Vampmon placed a hand on Veemon's blue shoulder.

"No..." Lady Vampmon stopped Veemon. "All the other Vampmon have left. They probably think I am dead by now. They fear you and your friends."

"Like we fear your kind." Veemon nodded.

"Do you still fear me?" Lady Vampmon asked softly.

"No..." Veemon answered as he walked Lady Vampmon into the temple. "I think I fear what happens next."

"You mean, what do you do now?" Lady Vampmon walked down the stairs from the temple. "Do you go back to your friends? Do you still hunt other Vampmon?"

"No for some reason that doesn't bother me." Veemon followed Lady Vampmon down the stairs.

Lady Vampmon turned around. "What does scare you?"

"Leaving you." Veemon ran a hand down Lady Vampmon's face. "You know I can't stay with you." Veemon bowed his head. "If any of the other Vampmon saw you with me, they'd kill you... and I couldn't bear that."

Lady Vampmon picked up Veemon's chin. "Maybe I don't care about other Vampmon... Maybe all I care about.. is... you..." Lady Vampmon spoke softly as she leaned her head forward, and placed a soft kiss on Veemon's white lips.

Veemon held the kiss for a second, wanting it too last forever, until he finally broke the embrace. "I just... wish there was a way that we could be together..." Veemon ran his hands over Lady Vampmon's face.

Lady Vampmon took a deep breath. She had one idea going through her mind. But it was extreme. But she wanted Veemon with her forever... "There is... one way."

"What?" Veemon asked interested.

"Conversion... I turn you... into a vampire." Lady Vampmon placed a hand on Veemon's chest, feeling his hear beat.

"A... vampire? But but..." Veemon stuttered at the thought. Become what killed his first love Flamegatomon.

"It's extreme..." Lady Vampmon feel Veemon's heart race. "You lose a lot. And the hunger in you never dies. If I could become like you, a normal digimon I would... but..." Lady Vampmon's eyes began to water. "I can't."

Veemon looked into Lady Vampmon's hurt eyes. "Will it hurt?" Veemon replied as Lady Vampmon moved close.

"From what I've seen no..." Lady Vampmon moved her mouth close to Veemon's. 'It's just like being born again." Lady Vampmon placed her lips barely a half an inch from Veemon's. "But I need to know, do you want me to turn you? Only one who is willing can be turned..."

Veemon thought about it for what seemed like an eternity. The change would not come easy. Those who would once become his friends would be his enemies. The Vampmon already hated him for killing so many of his kind. And to truly change the Vampmon, to stop the killing, would take a lifetime and then some. But Veemon looked into Vampmon's eyes, and saw a thousand lifetimes with her... and he whispered softly. "I am ready."

Lady Vampmon closed her eyes, and placed her mouth on Veemon's. Veemon closed his eyes on Lady Vampmon kissed him. Veemon began to feel weak. His body began to tremble, and his heart rate slowed as Lady Vampmon channelled his core energy away from him. He felt like he was dying, but being born again.

Lady Vampmon could feel Veemon's body shutting down as it got ready for the change. A few more moments and the transformation would be complete. Veemon would be one of the Vampmon, and they could be together forever...

The air was pierced with a whistling sound. A silver arrow imbedded in the wall above Lady Vampmon's head. Lady Vampmon gasped and pulled back, ending the energy drain. "I had hoped it wasn't true." At the temple door stood two figures. The eagle digimon Hawkmon with his cross bow, and the ground digimon Armadillomon, with his silver gloves. Hawkmon had a look of disappointment on his face as he reloaded his crossbow. "Veemon... you off all digimon should know what these... creatures are capable of." Hawkmon could not hit the female Vampmon from his position safely, so he fired a warning shot.

Veemon got up put himself in front of Lady Vampmon so that she would not take an arrow in the chest. "Yes... but I realized something." Veemon tied to stand up straight, but the energy drain from his core had left him so weak. He wanted nothing more but to sleep, but he kept his eyes open. "They are not all evil." Veemon looked back at Vampmon. "I made a mistake in blaming an entire race for the actions of a few."

"Oh yeah." Armadillomon turned his head to the side, showing the two prongs in his neck, healed over with yellow scabs. "And ya forgot what she likes snack on?"

"And is that any better than what we do?" Veemon reached under his arm, fingering the hilt of his dagger, the action giving him some small bit of strength. "I saw clearly how the town cheered when those Vampmon where executed. I was one who enjoyed it the most. But now... I see how barbaric it is. Taking joy in another's digimon's suffering."

"They aren't digimon. They are vermin. A pestilence." Hawkmon held his cross bow at the ready. "The townsfolk hate them because they kill to survive."

"And we kill them so we can survive." Veemon answered back, needing more time to recover.

"And what where you doing right now?" Hawkmon took a step forward. "Don't answer, I've seen this before. You are weak, and you can hardly stand. And since I do not see neck wounds, it can only be one other explanation. You where going to convert. Become a vampire digimon. Am I right?"

"... Yes." Veemon admitted, seeing Hawkmon saw right through his farce.

"I am hoping that the legend is true, that some Vampmon do hold some seduction power." Hawkmon raised his crossbow. "Because I can not believe that you Veemon, would ever be so callous towards digimon life."

"She hasn't charmed me or anything." Veemon made sure that Hawkmon could not get a clear shot at Lady Vampmon, hoping Hawkmon still was enough of a friend so he wouldn't kill him. "This was my choice. She sees that the Vampmon need to change. And I want to help her."

"Once a blood sucker, always a blood sucker." Armadillomon retaliated as he began to move down the stairs.

Hawkmon could not get a clear shot. He would have killed Lady Vampmon with the first shot, but Veemon was too close. And Hawkmon could not bring himself to hurt Veemon, no matter what he was doing now. "But we will see if she is holding you under a spell. Armadillomon... take Veemon down."

"Guys!" Veemon pulled out his silver dagger, but it was a shallow gesture. He could not hurt his friends.

"Sorry pal!" Armadillomon jumped up in mid air. "But ya asked for it!" Armadillomon tucked in his legs, and flung himself down. "ROLLING STRIKE!"

"VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon jumped straight up, and struck the yellow ball with his head. Armadillomon flew back, but Veemon was knocked back hard and his dagger went flying from his grasp. The energy drain had left him very weak. He had trouble walking, let alone fighting.

Hawkmon saw Veemon fly into the corner. He hated seeing Veemon and Armadillomon fight, but Armadillomon had done what Hawkmon needed him to do. Get Veemon away from the Lady Vampmon. "Now witch, we shall if you actually are controlling Veemon!" Hawkmon fired a bolt from his weapon

Lady Vampmon threw herself to the side, the arrow in bedding in the wall. "Please, we don't want to fight you!" Lady Vampmon begged as Hawkmon jumped down off the stairs.

"I said the same thing to your kind when you attack my village!" Hawkmon reloaded another bolt, and raised his weapon. "And they still slaughtered my people!" Hawkmon fired again, this time at close range. "And crippled my WIFE!"

Lady Vampmon, full of core energy, was at her best. But Hawkmon was too good a shot. She dodged, but her left wing was still in the way. "AHH!" The arrow pierced her wing, attaching her to the wall. Lady Vampmon moved to grab the shaft protruding from her wing.

"Beak BUZZSAW!" Hawkmon used his natural attack, sending a bladed circle at the helpless Lady Vampmon.

Veemon watched in horror as Lady Vampmon took the attack in her face, and fell limp, held out only by her wing pinned to the wall. "VAMPMON!" Veemon screamed as Armadillomon hit him in the legs. Veemon landed on his stomach, and was quickly pinned by Armadillomon. Veemon hadn't the strength to throw Armadillomon off.

"Sorry man, but it's for your own good." Armadillomon held Veemon down as Hawkmon moved forward.

Hawkmon took one more arrow from the side of his crossbow and loaded. "Please do not try and resist." Hawkmon aimed his weapon at Lady Vampmon's chest. "I promise to make it quick."

"Hawkmon, don't DO IT!" Veemon screamed as he tried to get up again.

"You heard the mon." Three Vampmon where at the entrance to the temple. "Get away from out Vampmon ally."

Hawkmon turned around. "I do not take orders from Vampmon." Hawkmon raised his weapon at the middle Vampmon. All three stood with their hands behind their back. "And it is not like you have us out matched. I have taken on three Vampmon many times without breaking a sweat."

The middle Vampmon smirked. "True... But I think you need to think about your life style choice. Preferably for an eternity or so." The middle Vampmon suddenly spread his wings wide and jumped up. "Catch!"

Hawkmon saw something fly towards him, and he instinctively ducked, the grey egg sailing over is head. But the egg rebounded off the wall, and hit Hawkmon in the back of the neck. "A pathetic throw." Hawkmon hardly felt the blow as the egg rolled off. "Now where were we?" Hawkmon raised his bow, when there was a glowing from the corner. "What?" Hawkmon began to feel weird. "Wh... What's happen..." The entire cavern burst with light, and when it disappeared, Hawkmon was gone, and silver egg with the symbol of love rested on the centre alter.

"HAWKMON!" Armadillomon ran up the alter. "What did ya scum DO ta him!" Armadillomon growled.

"Well I'll be. They work." The male Vampmon laughed. "These eggs really do seal a digimon."

"NO!" Armadillomon jumped up on the alter, and grabbed the Digiegg. He gripped it with both claws, but couldn't move it. "Grah!" Armadillomon swiped at it with his silver claws, sending up a fury of sparks, but the Digiegg of Love wasn't scratched.

"Don't waste your time. He's permanently sealed." The Vampmon produced two more eggs. "But you can join him if you LIKE!" One Vampmon threw the Digiegg of Courage at Armadillomon.

Armadillomon saw the egg flying towards him, and lashed out with his silver claw. "Good thing I wear these babies!" Armadillomon leapt forward.

The Vampmon who threw the egg was taken by surprise as six claws rammed into his chest. "GRAAH!" The Vampmon screamed as Armadillomon threw him down, his core already shattered. The Vampmon began to bubble and hiss, before turning into a pile of black ooze.

"Just accept your fate!" Another Vampmon drew his arm back to throw the Digiegg of Knowledge at Armadillomon.

"Stop IT!" Veemon leapt from the corner, his body fighting the energy drain from the near transformation to a Vampmon. Veemon grabbed the Vampmon's arms to stop.

"Idiot!" The Vampmon smiled, seeing Veemon was weak. "You only need to touch this egg and you'll be trapped!" The Vampmon tired to position the egg so it touched Veemon, but Veemon held his hands in such a way that he kept the Vampmon from dropping the digiegg.

Armadillomon growled and moved to attack, but saw the second Vampmon diving for the Digiegg of Courage. "Oh no ya DON'T!" Armadillomon leapt of the stairs as the Vampmon grabbed the digiegg.

"Now I got!" The Vampmon turned around as Armadillomon rammed into him full force. "You..." The Vampmon coughed out as Armadillomon pinned him to the wall, hitting him with enough force to drive his claws through him, his core, and into the wall behind him.

"No. Got you." Armadillomon pulled his hands out of the gloves as the Digivampire began to jerk, his body melting into a buddle of black molten glob.

Veemon grimaced as held on to the remaining Vampmon's arms. His vision blurred, and he had trouble standing. "I won't... let you..."

"You have no CHOICE!" The Vampmon jerked his hands down, and kicked Veemon in the gut.

"UHhhh..." Veemon fell to the ground; his gut feeling like it was on fire. The Vampmon leapt back, just out of melee range.

"Enjoy your new home!" The Vampmon hurled the egg with all his might.

Veemon watched as the egg came sailing towards him. He tried to dodge, but his body refused. "YE-HAW!" Armadillomon leapt up the stairs, right in the path of the egg, catching the digieggs with both paws.

"ARMADILLOMON!" Veemon gasped as Armadillomon landed. "Why?"

Armadillomon looked at the egg in his hand, which was yellow and had the symbol of knowledge on it. Armadillomon sighed as the egg began to glow. "Just looking forward to the next challenge." Armadillomon watched as the egg burst in light, the temple once more burning with a white intensity, before the light vanished. Now the cavern had one less occupant, and the Digiegg of Knowledge rested on the altar, next to the Digiegg of Love.

"Well this is great." The remaining Vampmon laughed. "I'll be famous. The Vampmon who took out the Three." Veemon began to get up, but the Vampmon kicked him under the jaw sending him back. "Now we were going to seal all three of you." The Vampmon walked over to Veemon who lay on the bottom of the stairs, trying to get up. "But you are so weak, I don't need the last egg." Vampmon spread his wings, and landed softly on the ground next to Veemon. The Vampmon reached down, and grabbed Veemon by the neck. Veemon grabbed the arm as he was lifted off the ground. "I think we can do this..." The Vampmon opened his mouth, baring his fangs. "The old fashioned way."

Veemon tried to struggle, but he was far too weak. "Monster..."

"I always wondered how Veemon tasted like." The Vampmon placed his fangs on Veemon's neck, when Vampmon's body jerked back. "Gahhhh..." The Vampmon dropped Veemon as his body began to bubble. He turned around, and growled. "You... trait...or..." The Vampmon coughed as his body melted, hissing as it dissolved.

Lady Vampmon stood there with the blood dagger. Her wing was bleeding, and her hand burned as it held the silver hilt of Veemon's dagger. Lady Vampmon let the dagger slip out of her hand as she ran up to Veemon. "Veemon, are you hurt?"

Veemon got up coughing as Lady Vampmon supported him. "My friends?" Veemon took a step forward but stumbled.

"Veemon you are very weak." Lady Vampmon held Veemon in balance. "The conversion wasn't finished... we need to..."

"No we don't." Veemon shrugged off Lady Vampmon's grip and walked to the altar, with the two digieggs standing there. Veemon placed a hand the yellow digiegg and pulled. "ERrr..." Veemon's muscles strained.

"Veemon please, you heard them... you can't help them..." Lady Vampmon went to Veemon's side.

Veemon didn't listen, and pulled harder, his hand aching, but nothing happening. Tears began to fill his eyes as his fingertips bled. "GRAHHHH!" Veemon fell back as his fingers slipped off, and he tumbled backwards.

"Veemon!' Lady Vampmon bent down by Veemon.

Veemon was crying now. "This is my fault!" Veemon slammed his fist into the stone ground, shattering it. "They were my friends, and I betrayed them!"

"You tried..." Lady Vampmon tried to comfort Veemon.

"I was selfish! I wanted to be with you so badly..." Veemon looked into Lady Vampmon's red eyes. "That I didn't think about my friends. I should be under one of those eggs..." Veemon began to get up, wiping his arm across his face. "I need to go." Veemon turned up the stairs.

"Veemon, please we can still be together!" Lady Vampmon followed up the stairs.

"I need to go!" Veemon ran out of the temple, not turning his head because he couldn't bear to see Lady Vampmon's eyes.

Lady Vampmon stopped at the stone doorway of the temple, watching Veemon run into the forest. "Veemon... I love you..."

Gennai and Veemon where in the temple, looking at the two Digieggs. "Here they are... just like I sad they would be."

Gennai walked up to the altar, putting his hands on the yellow Digiegg of Knowledge. Gennai tried to pick it up. "Uh!" Gennai gripped hard, but could not budge the Digiegg an inch.

"I... don't think you can move them. I tried till my fingers bled. But I could not move them at all." Veemon looked at Gennai hopefully. "Can... You do anything?"

"I am sorry Veemon." Gennai replied with a heavy heart. "They where not ready... If I try forcing them free... it may kill them."

"What will happen?" Veemon looked over the digieggs.

"They will be held in stasis until they are freed." Gennai replied. 'I have no idea how long that will be."

"Will they be... the same?" Veemon answered.

"They will remember that they are heroes. And that they are brave and true. But their memories will fade over the years." Gennai answered solemnly. "If I could do anything..."

"I know, I know." Veemon looked over to the corner.

Gennai followed Veemon's gaze, picking up the red egg with a blade growing out of it. "The Digiegg of Courage." Gennai looked at Veemon.

"Armadillomon saved me." Veemon looked over the egg in Gennai's hands. "Even after I betrayed him. And now him and Hawkmon, the two digimon that I have fought with for years, are trapped in those Digieggs..."

"Veemon, there is nothing you can do now." Gennai answered the saddened blue digimon.

Veemon looked at Gennai's hands, holding the red Digiegg. "Yes there is." Veemon looked into Gennai's eyes. "I have one last request..."

Lady Vampmon stood in the middle of the cavern. "I am sorry Veemon..." Lady Vampmon knelt down on her knees. "This was my fault, if we never met, you wouldn't be like this." Lady Vampmon held out her hand, and rubbed her fingertips over the red Digiegg of Courage. "But Vampmon are immortal. And I promise, when you are finally free... I will keep my promise, and we will be together." Lady Vampmon stood up smiling softly. "To eternity."

FIN

Red Rover- Well that was a trip. I mean, it just grew and grew.

Gomamon- Well you could have at least let me have a lemon scene with Vulpamon.

Red Rover- Bah, you're lucky to be in it all. But I am impressed with how well it turned out. Again, Trillermon deserves special thanks for inspiring me to right this. I also highly recommend that you go read his works, particularly the Vampmon lemon he wrote. Any comments, requests, etc, email me at mrredrover .

Author's notes

Just a few things need mentioning I think.

Sound track (In Order of songs as they should be Listened to in the lemon)

If you wish to down load a zip of these songs, contact Jodan on AOL under then name Neptune200. You cane try me on AOL or MSN under the name mrredrover, but Jodan would be a better choice.

Leave You Far Behind (Lunatic Calm)- First Vampire fight between the hunters in the beggining

Pretty With a Pistol (The Seatbelts)- Lady Vampmon's theme

Walk In The Rain (The Seatbelts)- Veemon's theme

Memories (The seatbelts)- Veemon remembering flamegatomon

Zombie (The Cranberries)- Panpumon/Flamegatomon's theme

The Promise (Micheal N.)- Veemon and Flamegatomon's love scene

Hero (Chad Kroeger) - Hawkmon's theme.

Cool Piano Music No one seems to know the real name (Jim Brickman)- Hawkmon and Panpumon's Love theme

Witches Ball (Johnothan Williams)- Vampire Excecution at stadium

Roller Coaster of Love (Red Hot Chilli Peppers)- Armidillomon and Floramon's Love theme

Go Go Cactus Man (The Seatbelts)- Armidillomon's theme

Duel of Fates (John Williams)- Lady Vampmon's execution.

Words that we couldn't say (The Seatbelts)- Veemon and Lady Vampmon's Love theme

Blue (The Seatbelts)- End scene as Vampmon pays her respects to Veemon

Tasty tidbits

Vampires where popularized in Brahm Stoker's Dracula. The only way to kill one then was stake through the heart, followed by stuffing their mouths with garlic and removing their heads. And they did not dissolve or burst into ashes.

Crucifixions where traditional made with the victim being staked the arms and not the hands as depicted in most pictures, because the hands could not support the weight of a body.

Red Rover comes from a game played when I was kid, in which you would call out Red Rover Red Rover, - come over. Then you would run across the field, and attempt to run past the other team who linked arms. And I also have red hair.

This Originally began as a Veemon/Vampmon lemon, but ironically, has no Veemon/Vampmon lemon scene.

Jodan is planning a prequel to this prequel. A lemon written backwards, novel concept eh?

There are exactly twenty-seven thousand, one hundred and thirty words in this Mega lemon, each one a tribute to the fact I have no life.

Made up characters

Flamegatomon- Sylia Stingmon's creation from my RPG.

Vulpamon- Acchan's viral Renamon creation.

Ebonagumon- Zero Sabre Blade's character from my RPG.

Panpumon- Really good pic I got from Jodan, but no clue to where it came from.

Vampmon- Trillermon's creation, an excellent author.

Erudan- My very first RPG character from years ago, if anyone remembers. He actually betrays Gennai to the Dark Masters in my first long lost RPG.

Rejected Tittles

Forbidden Love

Eternity

Others things I considered adding...

Veemon/Vampmon lemon Scene- Reason I did not add this because I thought it would detach from the whole forbidden love angle. But if you do want to read a Veemon/Vampmon lemon, go read Trillermon's story.

Armadillomon Three-way- Not added because he got lucky enough already.

Having Panpumon come back as a converted Vampmon at the end- An interesting twist, but Lady Vampmon would not know her, and a digimon did need to be willing to convert, and she would be unable to convert.

Biyomon as Hawkmon's wife- Not added because I figured an original digimon would work better, that and the pic of Panpumon was just perfect to use.

FEAR THE ROVER

RESPECT THE RED


End file.
